Qustions and Embarassing Stuff
by 27scissors
Summary: Come along with me and the Adventure Time cast. We can ask some crazy questions, then laugh at everyone. You all and I get to ask every one from Adventure Time to answer and do stuff. There shall be tears, blushing, and laughs! Rated T just in case there is a wild thing someones gotta do. So, what time is it? Question time! (finished)
1. Chapter 1: Just getting started

**Questions and Embarrassing Stuff**

**Hey readers! I will be asking the awesome people from Adventure Time some rad stuff, and yes, you are allowed to send me some stuff to ask them (of course). Also, they know they are in a show so you can ask them stuff about the show. **

**So here we go! **

Me: So everyone here knows what to do right?

AT People: Yea.

Finn: Wait, can you re-explain it? Jake doesn't get it.

Jake: Come on man, I told you to ask for her to re-explain it. Not re-explain it cause I don't understand.

Finn: (to Jake) It don't matter dude, (To Me) can you explain what were all doing here again.

Me: No, *tosses F&J a paper*just read this paper, it has all the "instructions" and stuff.

Marceline: Hey guys, as much as I _love _instructions, can we finish this?

Me: She be right! And Marceline, would it kill you to not be sarcastic once and a while?

Marceline: I'm not alive, stupid.

Me: As much as I think your cool, you are driving me crazy.

Finn: Yay! Let's ask each other stuff for a while!

Me: Ok, who wants to go first?

AT people: *silence*

Me: *sigh* Fine! I'll ask the first questions. Uh… Finn, why do you think so many girls are after you? PB, why are you so annoying? Marceline, what is the stupidest thing you have done in your life? Now answer me!

Finn: I don't know why a bunch of girls like me. Maybe it's because I save them? I don't know.

Me: you've never saved be but I still like you.

Finn: Whoa, what?

Me: NOTHING! PB what's your terrible excuse on why you are so annoying?!

PB: I'm not annoying. *looks at Finns hat* oh Finn there's a little speck of lint on your hat. Allow me to dust if off for you.*brushes Finns hat*

Me: *shakes head* THAT was annoying. You don't go touching people hats.

Marceline: She's got a point.

Me: Hold on Marcy you still gotta answer your question.

Marceline: Fine. The stupidest thing I've ever done was…

Me: Spit it out!

Marceline: Hang on it I'm thinking! Oh I know! It was when I snuck into Bonnie's room and stole… something, from her. Then I got caught, arrested, was released, and given a warning by the annoying little princess siting across the room from me. *laughs'* But it was fun, sorta.

PB: If it wasn't for my generosity you'd be in prison at this very moment.

Marceline: Ha! Generosity?! No, you let me go cause you're a weak little princess that's afraid I'll come after you while you sleep.

Me: Ok all that sounded super true, but if anyone else would like to share you can now.

AT people: *again, nothing*

Me: Alright people go home for the night then. Come back when I tell you to.

AT people: Bye!

Me: Bye guys. *watches every one leave* Yes. Now I can start doing some me junk…

**What did you guys think?**

**Will you give me some stuff to give them?**

**When will I update?**

**Should I update?**

**It's all up to you guys!**

**Please review!**

**-27scissors**


	2. Chapter 2: The first questions

Me: Hey guys! We're back and we've got some questions! There even 2 or 3 for me… dang it. Anyways everyone's here, right?

AT people: Yea!

Me: Wait no we're missing some one. There's an empty chair. Oh it's just Bubblegum. That lazy piece of candy. But she can come any time or never. Cause we all know what she did to Finn and his hat the other day, huh?

AT people (except Finn): *nods*

Finn: It wasn't that bad.

Me: Finn you liar. But no one cares anymore right? Right. Ok, let's do this!I have these first ones from agarfinkel!

Agarfinkel:  
1. Jake- what is Tier 15? Also, how did you end up getting Lady Rainicorn pregnant?  
2. Princess Bubblegum- What were you thinking when you created Lemongrab?  
3. Everyone except Finn- have any of you ever broken a royal promise?  
4. Lumpy Space Princess- why do you sound like a guy?

Me: Wow ok, these are interesting. Cool, but interesting. Now answer the person, people!

Jake: I can't say what tier 15 is around Finn, but as for your second question, what do you think?

Me: Jake you nasty.

Jake: Well not really.

Me: *sigh* whatever. And because PB isn't here she can't-

PB: *opens door and is tired* Sorry I'm late. I had some royal business to do. Then I had to run all the way here so I'm tired.

Me: It's ok*smiles evilly* you're just in time.

PB: *looks scared* in time for what?

Me: In time for answering a question.

PB: Oh…

Me: Yea, now answer why you made Lemongrab.

PB: I thought he could be a candy citizen and be happy, but unfortunately I failed to do so.

Me: Figures. Next!

AT people: *silent*

Finn: Come on guys I can't be the only one!

PB: Don't worry Finn I know someone who did.

Finn: TELL ME!

PB: *looks across the room*Marceline did.

Marceline: *starts paying attention cause she heard her name* What?

Me: You broke a royal promise?

Marceline: Oh yea that was funny.

Me: What did you do?

Marceline: I messed with the stuff Bonnie told me to watch. She also told me to keep people from messing with it. She should have known better than to tell me to give me a bowl of strawberries to watch, leave me alone with them, and expect me to not eat them. And besides I only ate one.

Finn: Princess rule one about asking Marcy to do stuff, don't let it involve red that she can't eat.

PB: I suppose Finn is right.

Marceline: I was right to!

PB: Even if you were I will never say. Never 100 years.

Marceline: I can't wait that long you know.

Me: Oh PB you were WRONG! But next question now ok?

LSP: WHAT?! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A GUY!

Me: Uh, yes you do!

AT people: Yea.

LSP: *poses* you are all just jealous because I'm hot.

Me: *throws up*

Finn: *comes and comforts me*LSP your ugliness made Sydney sick.

**(In case you guys got confused Sydney is my name)**

LSP: Fine whatever. You are all still jealous, though.

Me: Ok, moving on. These second ones are from Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

Please put all my questions in here!  
Finn: when is your birthday and how old are you? 14 or 15?  
Finn: who is your girl princess bubblegum or Marceline or flame princess  
Author: please put the gender bent characters in! And my OC Cassie check out my profile for stuff about her  
Marceline: what did you do to make princess bubblegum to hate you?

Me: Finn you got 3 questions.

Finn: Ok, my b-day is March 14th and im 14. And when you say "my girl" do you mean friend?

Me: No not friend, girlfriend. You know, as in 'come here lemme kiss you'.

Finn: Does every one ask this? Well I say no to PB and no to… uh… um…

Me: Yea, ok, take your time. You're not leaving us all in suspense on anything.

Finn: Well in the show the directors told me I'm supposed to love FP, but in real life… I choose… Marceline.

FP: WHAT?

Finn: Sorry, but the show assigns us likings. I want to be real when it's real.

Marceline: *laughs and smiles meanly at FP*

FP: Fine.

Me: … ok… hey look I have a question! Put the gender bent characters in? Eh, I don't know if- ok! Let the other crazy people come in!

Gender bents: *walk in*

Me: Hey guys! Go sit down next to whoever you want. Oh wait we need more chairs. Yo back stage people; can you get these guys some chairs?

Back Stage People (BSP):*gets chairs and sets 'em up* Here. *leaves*

Me: Ok now I have to bring in Everlark-forever12's OC, Cassie. Get her in here.

Cassie: *walks in, waves, sits down*

Me: Every ones here now, right? Ok. Marceline, you gotta answer the persons last question.

Marceline: Ok, um… she hates me cause I broke that stupid promise. Yea it doesn't sound like a big deal, but when the guardians woke up to kill me, I went invisible and left her to deal with them alone. Now that I think about it, I was being kinda mean leaving her. I don't regret it now, though, I've got someone to prank.

PB: I was left alone to answer their simple math question or die. You should have done something.

Marceline: *floating upside down and smiling*Well I didn't.

Me: Calm your face down Bubblegum. We have one more question, and you're gonna _LOVE_ it! It's from 27farmers-daughter27.

27farmers-daughter27:

Howdy. Watch out because people are gonna tell you that it's in chat format and everything. I don't care but, some people do. Anyways...  
Bubblegum: Why are you such an annoying bitch? You're such a mary sue. Why are you so mean to Ice King? He's not really doin' anything to you. So he kidnaps you every once in a while. He ain't hurtin' ya. All his intentions are good. He's just lonely. Why are you so mean to him? I, and this is comin' from deep in my heart, hate your guts.  
Yeah. I don't have anything else to say right now. Good Story. And what do you mean by "me junk"? Hmmm?

Me: I like this girl. Anyway, PB why are you annoying and mean?

PB: Why does everyone think I'm annoying? Marceline and Sydney don't say 'because you are' because I've heard it before. And I am not mean to ice king, he is mean to me and the other princess'. He hurts people when he freezes them! So to people who "hate my guts" fine but like Lumpy Space Princess said, you are all just jealous.

Me: …LIES! You say ice kind hurts you? Well look at him crying in the corner because of what you said!

Ice king: *crying silently in corner*

PB: He deserves it.

Me: Oh you really are a bitch. And as for my "me junk", it just me, alone, doing nothing. Literally nothing. So yea. That's it for tonight! Bye!

**That was fun! Thanks guys for sending in stuff! You are all super awesome. If you have any more you know where to come. **


	3. Chapter 3: Theres more!

Thanks** so the three people who give me crazy things for crazy people. Also, if you three could so kindly tell\show other people about his story I would want to hug you. Thanks!**

Me: Ahh! Were back! And it's going to be a lot different trust me, guys.

Marceline: It's not that easy to trust you.

Me: Yea I get that a lot. Anyways I got these good ones from Everlark-forever12.

Everlark-forever12:

Thanks for putting my truths in  
Some dares for everybody "laughs evilly"  
Finn: Kiss Marceline while flame princess watches  
Marceline and Marshall lee: Sing just give me a reason

Stuff about Cassie  
Medium long brown hair with blonde highlights  
Personality: crazy and immature but gets stuff that most people doesn't get and is really funny  
Finn and her like each other  
Please keep Cassie in and the gender bent!

Me: Oooooooooo. Finn I think people like to put pressure on you about girls.

Finn: *sigh* Ok. Come here Marcy.

Marceline: *laughs* Will do.

Me: And remember flame princess, you have to watch.

FP: Fine. *pouts* I don't even care though.

Me: LIES! But who cares, now kiss you two!

Finn & Marceline: *kiss*

FP: *rolls eyes* As if she'd even be a better girlfriend than me.

Marceline: Jealous? I bet you are.

Finn: I know Princess Bubblegum is!

PB & FP: *gets angry*

Me: I can't help but be a little jealous myself. I mean… yea you two are jealous.

Finn: aw you need a hug.

Me: Yes… please…

Finn: *hugs me*

Me: *whispers* finally. *not whispering*Uh, we should get back to what we were doing.

Finn: Yea, ok.

Marceline: Wait 'just give me a reason' is a love song, right.

Me: Yea why are you gonna kiss Finn then sing a love song with Marshall Lee?

Finn: she should still sing it though. I like hearing her sing.

Marceline: OK, you ready Marshall?

Marshall: Yep. Aaaaand, go.

Marceline: Right from the start,

you were a thief,  
you stole my heart and  
I'm your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
that weren't all that pretty.  
And with every touch  
you fixed them.  
Now, you've been talking in your sleep  
Oh oh, things you never say to me  
Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough  
of our love, our love.

Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.  
It's in the stars,  
it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken  
just bent and we can learn to love again.

Marshall: I'm sorry I don't understand where  
All of this is coming from.  
I thought that we were fine,  
Marcy: (Oh, we had everything)  
Marshall: Your head is running wild again  
My dear, we still have everything  
And it's all in your mind.  
Marcy: (Yeah, but this is happenin')  
Marshall: You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh, you use to lie so close to me  
Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Ooooh, our love, our love.

Both: Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.  
I never stopped  
It's still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.

Marcy: Oh, tear ducts and rust  
Marshall: I'll fix it for us  
Marcy: We're collecting dust,  
But our love's enough.  
Marshall: You're holding it in,  
Marcy: You're pouring a drink  
Marshall: No, nothing is as bad as it seems.  
Marcy: We'll come clean!

Both: Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.  
It's in the stars  
It's still written in the scars on our hearts  
That We're NOT broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.

Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.  
Oh, it's in the stars  
It's still written in the scars on our hearts  
That We're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.

Ooh, we can learn to love again  
Ooh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, that we're not broken  
Just bent and we can learn to love again.

Me: *clapping*

AT people: *Staring at me*

Me: Ok. So there's one last thing, I will keep the gender bents AND Cassie, and now we know what she's like so… she is gonna be our new friend!

Cassie: Yay!

Me: Yay! Hang on, where are the notes for the next questions? Someone took them! Who did it? I suspect Marceline.

Marceline: What? Why?

Me: Well, you're extremely sneaky and you can turn invisible, so I have some good reasons.

Marceline: What it was Marshall? He can do that to.

Marshall: What!? But I saw you do it… sort of.

Me: Someone confess!

Marcy: I did it.

Me: Gimme. Now we can start the rest. This one is from 27farmers-daughter27!

27farmers-daughter27:

*sing song voice* PB's in denial.  
I really like this story.  
Bubblegum: *sarcasim* yeah I'm totally jealous of a candy person. *sarcasim ended* Were as I am human. At least I have real friends. Ones that don't have to spend time with me but do anyway.  
Everyone: Which do you prefer? Green olives or black olives? I love green olives.  
Ice King: Why do you keep chasing Bubblegum? I mean she is just a cold hearted, fake, bitch. Sorry for my language. Anyway, I like this story. Sorry for such random questions. Anyway, I like this story. Sorry for such random questions. And to my buddy who agrees that the number 27 is awesome, good luck on the story!

Me: Oh my yay she included me and called me her buddy! And yes. We both like 27. So Bubblegum we're all hating you, what do you think about that?

PB: Again? Come on people I cant be that awful! Tell me, why do you hate me?!

Me: Whoa you seem angry, I like that. Its like I live off of your suffering. And because you said so I have a long list but I'll tell you two of them. One, all you talk about is science. And two, you were so much pink I get painfully blinded. So enough about your poo talk, what olive do you guys like more? Green or black? Stand up for green.

More than half AT people: *stand*

Me: And black?

The rest of At people: *Stand*

Me: Green wins! Ice king, you are stupid for thinking Bubblegum is nice. She doesn't like you and honestly you shouldn't like a bitchy jerk like her.

Ice king: Yeaaaa... I'm going to ignore that.

Me: whatever, your just gonna be miserable. Well, we have one last round of questions and dares from agarfinkel

Agarfinkel:

Here are some more questions and dares:  
1. Finn- play a game of card wars with Jake and this time, beat him.  
2. Princess Bubblegum- how did it feel to be 13 again?  
3. Fionna- have you ever broken a royal promise?  
4. Everyone- watch the video call "Finn, the Dancing Baby"

Me: Ok, Finn and Jake go outside and play some card wars, come back with a winner. PB answer your question!

PB: I dont remember much but i do know it was bloobaloobie!

Me: Yea ok, ues that word *sarcasm* its not weird or any thing.

PB: *crosses arms*

Me: Fionna, you ever broken a royal promise?

Fionna: *hangs head* yes.

Me: Don't feel bad. Your not the only one. Isnt that right Finn and Marceline?

Marceline: Hey!

Me: Wait Finn was supposed to complain to. Oh now i remember, are Finn and Jake done with card wars yet?

Jake: *from outside* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Finn: *comes inside* I beat him! Do I get a prize?

Me: Yea. Its the last "dare" tonight. We're gonna watch Finn, the Dancing Baby.

Finn: No! Don't watch that guys!

Me: Oops its already playing.

Finn: NOOOO!

Baby Finn: I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man,  
I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-ah your buns!  
Punch-ah your buns, I can punch all your buns!  
If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!

AT people(exept Finn) and Me: *laugh*

Me: OH my gosh I watch that every day and still can't get enough of it.

Finn: You watch that every day?! WHAT?! I didn't know some one wanted to see my face all the time.

Me: Yea... *talking super fast*Finn-I-think-you-are-relly-cute-and-awesome! I-know-you-are-in-a-relationship-but-I-HAD-to-say- it!

Finn: What?

Me: Nothing. You guys go home and come back later. Ok? Bye!

**Was that a weird chapter ending or what? You know it was. **

**I'm gonna be honest I think Finn is super cute. Is that bad cause he a cartoon? **

**Eh... whatever. **

**Send me some questions\dares though, I've only gotten 2 from 3 different people.**

**Anyways, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Special Chapter!

**Hey! This chapter's going to be special. And I want to tell you guys that in the title of the story, the Embarrassing stuff part means dares. Sorry if I confused anyone.**

Me: *singing*Waiting, waiting, waiting for people to come.

Unknown voice 1: Oh my gosh I got that on video!

Unknown voice 2: Shut up Finn you wanna get us caught?!

Unknown voice 1: Sorry.

Unknown voice 3: You guys, I think she knows were here.

Unknown voice 2: Damn it!

Unknown voice 4: All of you should be silent. I don't want to be blamed for this.

Me: *looks at nearby vent* You guys I know you in there! *grabs a mop thing* *stabs vent with mop* And give me camera you have!

**-The vent opened!-**

Finn, Jake, Marceline, PB: *Fall out of vent*

Finn: Hey…

Me: Was it just you four?

Marceline: Yea. Finn was voice one, I was voice two, Jake was three, and PB was four.

Me: Where's everyone else?

Jake: Behind you. We got that whole thing on video. Prank!

Me: Yea ok you guys got me. Now sit down before I rip your eyes out and wear them as jewelry!

AT people: *sit down*

Me: Yay! We can start now! I laughed when I read one of these. There from Agarfinkel!

Agarfinkel:

Here are some more:  
1. All genderbent characters except Fionna- have any of you ever broken a royal promise?  
2. Princess Bubblegum- put a ghost chili pepper in Lemongrab's food before he eats it.  
3. Prince Gumball- create a genderbent version of Goliad.  
4. Marshall Lee- what is your mother like? (thought I would ask, since she would probably be the genderbent version of Marceline's father)

Me: Oh I love the second one. Anyways, any of you done stupid stuff?

Marshall: *raises hand slowly*

Me: How?

Marshall: Same way as Marceline.

Marceline: We do a lot of similar stuff.

Me: Oh… weird. PB go get a pepper!

Jake: This is no ordinary pepper. Bubblegum you gotta get a ghost chilli pepper.

PB: Ok… but why? It's just a sill pepper.

Finn: Princess, no, this pepper will make lemongrabs head explode. Not for reals don't worry, but don't call it a silly pepper. Now go get it.

PB: *gets pepper* I don't see what the big deal is but ok. Here Leomongrab. Eat your orange mush stuff.

Leomongrab: *eats* Nom-nom-nooooOOOOOM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around breaking stuff*

Me: Ha! Go get him water or something. His scream is really annoying. PG go make a man Goliad.

PG: Hm. I need of certain materials. PB would you mind helping me?

PB: Not a problem. Come with me. *walks to different building *

Me: They left the building! YES! Finally! Now we can do things in peace. Marshall what was your mom like?

Marshall: Just as embarrassing, crazy, scary, and controlling as Marcy's. Except one thing is different.

Me: What?!

Marshall: See doesn't seem as mean.

Marceline: What? They should be the same. They both rule over the Nightosphere, how can she not be mean?

Marshall: She's only mean to the demons. But when she's around me, she gets all huggy and weird.

Me: Ok that's a weird parent you got there. But you know I don't wanna hear a back story on your life. So we'll just skip that and go on to the next thing. There from ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction!

ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction:

Hi, I'm new here. Anyways; Finn-Why are you such an epic beast? Author- No, its ok to like a cartoon. I mean, Marshall has like a million Fan-girls. Everyone- Read the fan-fic story "Oh, Marceline!" What are your reactions?

Me: Finn why are you so epic and beasty?

Finn: Uh… I don't know. Maybe cause of my heroism?

Me: That and your hair take your hat off.

Finn: Ok. *takes hat off*

Me: *whispers*It's even more amazing in person!

Finn: But Im gonna put my hat back on.

Me: You do that and thank you ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction, for having that somewhat of a concern for me. You're a good person. SO whats the last thing we have to do? Read a story? Easy! Let me find it… hang on and… found it! I'm gonna read the summary before I show you guys, hang on. *mumbling summary*

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline develop an awkward relationship. WARNING: girl/girl, sexual stuff… *not mumbling*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That… oh my gosh… who wrote this?!

Marceline: Wait what is it? It has my name in it. I need to no.

Me: NO!

Marceline: Give me the computer. Im gonna read that summary.

Me: NOOOOOOO!

Marceline: You're so much smaller than me. Not to mention younger, now hand over the computer.

Me: No it will scare you for life!

Marceline: Oh, c'mon it can't be that bad. *takes computer*

Me: Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Marceline: Because you think its _SOOO _terrible I'm going to read it out loud. Now everyone listen up! I'm gonna read this summary because Sydney over here's to scared.

Me: I ain't scared! I'm just grossed out.

Marceline: Yea whatever. Here's what is says guys. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline develop an awkward relationship. WARNING: girl/girl, sexual stuff… , some graphic descriptions of sex related activities mostly for the sake of humor, and some language. Well I just died again. THAT WAS TERRIBLE!

Me: I told you! But you didn't listen!

Finn: Marcy, you should have listened.

Marceline: Dude, you know I don't like doing what little kids tell me to do.

Me: Hey! Imma teen like Finn! Not little! But, let's move on from that and go to the next set of stuff. These are from EclecticLion!

EclecticLion:

What the heck! I'll ask some questions!  
PB: what the heck does your hair made of? is it like, gum or legit hair? or is it CHEWED gum? that would be nasty  
Shelby: yo, Shelby, you there? Mind telling me why you live in Jake's viola?  
FP: Is the jewel on your head embedded into your skin or is it part of a hidden tiara or crown or something?  
Ice King: Remember when you tried to kiss Marceline? heh, just thought I'd ask to make Finn all like "whaaa?"  
Lemongrab: Did you know that with your lemony juicy essence and the candy kingdom's sugar you can make lemonade that I'm sure no one would drink because the juice is kinda like your blood?  
Jake: what's up with you and sandwiches?  
Finn: why Marceline? why not hot-dog princess? doesn't her hot-dog smell make you want her? *tries to hold back laughter*  
Everyone: ever seen some of the fan-art done by people who draw you guys as if you're in an anime?  
Have fun answering these questions!

PB: My hair is just gum.

Me: Just plain gum? BORING! Shelby you aren't boring right?

Shelby: I don't think so. And I like in Jake's viola because I already lived in the tree fort when Finn and Jake moved in, so one day I saw Jake's viola, and thought 'hey wouldn't it be fun to live in an instrument?' So I did. And if you're wondering, living in an instrument is cool. I get to hear music whenever Jake plays.

Me: Dang Shelby you are awesome.

Shelby: Thanks.

Me: No problem, but uh… FP what is up with that jewel?

FP: The jewel is a symbol of my royalty. Worn as a piece of me, not a hidden crown.

Me: So you get is on the center of out face?

FP: Oh well at least I have authority!

Me: I'm kind of the same age as you so you can't say anything.

FP: I have a kingdom!

Me: And I have a taser! So unless you want to get tased, you should probably sit down!

FP:*sits*

Me: You guys should get tasers, because it's one of THOSE questions now. Finn how do you feel about Ice king almost kissing Marcy?

Finn: Well, I already know since I was watching them through the window. Remember?

Marceline: What? How long were you watching?

Finn: It was me and Jake, but we started watching as soon as Ice king went in your house.

Me: Wow, but what were you thinking when you saw that?

Finn: I was scared. Scared… that you were gonna kiss back.

Marceline: You know I would never do that. Simon may have lost his mind but he's still my friend, not more than that.

Me: Aww what a touching moment. But I wanna sleep so let's finish this up. Should we make lemonade? Even if it is his blood?

Marceline: I would drink it.

Me: So would I. So let's go get us some juice!

Lemongrab: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-**Several "bloody" minutes later.-**

Marceline: Well that was fun.

Me: It was really easy too, now all we need is sugar.

PG: Hey, I've made the male Goliad. His name shall be Golilad. Also, I have so spare sugar bits so if anyone would like to use them…

Me: We need them!

PG: Take as much as you need.

Me: Thank you weird pink man!

**-a lot of lemonadey minutes later-**

Marceline: Done!

Me: Now we drink!

Finn: You guys are sick. Dinking lemon blood.

Marceline: It's not bad for me. Kids the ones who's sick.

Me: Whatever, I'm gonna try it.*drinks* Oh my gosh this is so good.

AT people (except Marcy): EW!

Me: Marceline you try it.

Marceline: Ok, *drinks* wow this IS good.

Me: Right!

AT people: Gross!

Me: Oh well, we got a drink! And while we're talking about food, Jake why do you like sandwiches so much?

Jake: Sandwiches are good, man. You can't beat a good old sandwich.

Me: No, you can't. You know what else you can't do? Stop hot dog princess from loving Finn.

Finn: Uh, HD princess is a good bud. She isn't the kind of person I would, you know, 'get with'.

Marceline: Am I?

Finn: You already are.

Marceline: I know. Just wanted to rub it in.

Me: Look another question! People what's with the anime adventure time?

Jake: What you talking 'bout?

Me: I mean these. *shows the anime pictures*

AT people: AHH!

Me: I know right. I wonder who makes them. Some aren't that bad but others... eeeugh. Ok, last round. From Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

I didn't realise with the dares sorry! Princess bubblegum you don't deserve Finn I'm sorry but she doesn't Marceline does! Flame princess and Finn is cute but marceline deserves Finn! Fionna: Kiss a frog and see if it turns into a prince! I can't think of anything else sorry! I know the dare wasnt good!

Me: Ha! PB, you suck, FP, you don't suck and you and finn are cute but Marcy does deserve him! Now Fionna make out with froggy so you can go home.

Fionna: But…

Me: Do it or I'll have your eyes.

Fionna: Fine. *makes out with random froggy* nothing happened.

Me: Nothing was supposed to happen. Now everyone go home I'm tired. Bye!

AT people: BYE!

**AH! Me and my fingers are tired. I hope it was worth it.**

**Leave some good stuff guys! I've liked them so far! : )**


	5. Chapter 5: Popularity comes with a price

**Well guys, I officially had too many questions to put up on this chapter. And because of that, some were not used. I'm sorry if you REALLY wanted your things to be answered or done. If you send them in again or put up a new one I promise I will get to you. Thank you for sending them in anyways though. : )**

Me: Hello every one!

Finn: Whoa you seem happy.

Me: Oh I'm not happy at all. My cousin was being a jerk, some people didn't get what they wanted cause of me, and I'm not a very happy person anyways. Hang on, sorry that was weird. But you know what's not weird?

Marceline: Oh no… its questions.

Me: YES! And these ones actually are super weird, but I love them anyways. They're from Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

Good chappie!  
Adventure time cast: have you read fanfcition about all of you? There are some really good ones!  
Marshall: did you know you have a little sister?  
Same with you too Marcy but you have a brother  
Marcy: is your mum human?  
Ice queen and ice king: do you remember anything before you went ooba mega crazy from the crown?

Finn: You mean people really write stuff about our lives?

Jake: Yea man, a bunch of people do. Some of them aren't that bad.

Me: I agree, Jake. And Finn, this is a fanficition,

Finn: What!? You mean I'm stuck in a story?! Help! Someone help!

Me: Dude calm down! It's not for real.

Finn: Oh good.

Me: Yea… wait? What's up with this second one?

Marshall: Wait we have siblings?

Marceline: I guess so.

Jake: But who are they?

Me: Maybe we'll never know. Hey Everlark-forever12! If you know who's related to them could you tell us? Yea, we might have to wait a while. And question 3, Marcy was your mom-

Marceline: Human? Yea.

Me: Aw dude you cut me off! Why?

Marceline: Thought I would be crazier like that.

Me: Oh… but you mom is really human?

Marceline: Uh, I think so.

Me: Oh well that's a maybe.

Marceline: But what if it wasn't?

Me: Then oh you'd be somewhat related to me and Finn.

Finn: Wait the three of us is related?!

Me: No, just all human…ish.

Marceline: Sheesh, I didn't know you'd think of me any different.

Me: I had a hard day, I'm gonna be a little bitchy.

Finn: Shut up and finish the questions!

Me: … fine. What about the crown wack ice queen and ice king?

Ice queen and Ice king: *shrugs*

Me: Well that was simple, yet super awkward. Something I say a lot. But this is the first time I've said this. These dares are from Brighteststariknow!

Brighteststariknow:

This Fanfic is awesome. It's different, and I love your style , creativity and playfulness with the characters. It really does feel as if I'm watching the behind the scenes of Adventure time, where the characters hang out.

If possible, could I ask these questions to the AT people.

Finn: If you were stuck on an Island, which 2 people would you choose to be stuck with?

Ice King: What is it about Princess Bubblegum that actually makes you like her?

Princess Bubblegum: If you and Finn had a baby, what would you name him or her? This question is purely hypothetical, but PB I think Finn likes you, though he hides it by saying he likes Marceline. But this is just a guess; I could be wrong.

Me: Yay! Thank you for loving my story! I try my best to make you people happy.

Finn: Can I answer my question?

Me: Sure thing Mr. Bossy.

Finn: Whatever. I would choose Jake and Marcy.

Marceline: I don't wanna be stuck on an island, but thanks for choosing me.

Jake: Yea same here! And why an island? Why not being surrounded by monsters or something?

Me: Cause islands are fun! But Ice King isn't fun. Speaking of Ice King, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why…WHY, do you like Princess Bubblegum?

Ice king: Cause shes hot!

AT people (except ice king): EWWW!

Me: Aw man I think that might have been grosser than this last question!

Jake: What's the last one?

Me: Well it involves Finn and PB and… a-a-and… and

Marceline: Let me see.

Me: Have you learned nothing from Thursday!?

Marceline: Nope! *reads last question* AH that's disturbing.

Me: It pays to listen to me! But Finn and PB, the question says If you guys had a baby, what would you name him or her?

Finn: What the hell?!

Jake: Finn language!

Finn: Sorry bud. But seriously!

**(I'm sorry if this questions intentions were good)**

Me: Just answer.

Finn: But I don't want to answer that!

PB: I'd prefer to stay away from that topic too.

Me: So would I. Let's just get the final set of stuff done. These lasts are from 27farmers-daughter27!

27farmers-daughter27:

You are my 27 buddy, and because of that I say...  
Everyone: Does anyone else cry at the beginning of the Pixar movie "Up"?  
Bubblegum: You know you remind me of a girl at my school...everyone hates her.  
Everyone: Do you like the names for my rabbits? They are Thumper, Artemis, Houdini, and George. Just wanted to ask. Just askin'. Because I'm awesome weird person.  
Gumball: You remind me of a guy at my school...he's gay. No offense. But, that guy is one of my best buds so.  
Everyone: *Holds up water balloon* Who's up for a water balloon fight?

Me: I'm totally up for that last one! But uh, has anyone seen "Up"?

AT people: *nodds*

Me: Wow everyone's seen it? Cool! Did anyone cry?

Jake, Cake, PG, PB: *all raises hand*

Me: Aw you guys. The beginning WAS sad. But let's not start crying and move to the next thing. PB you remind my 27 buddy of a hated school girl. And same with me. You strangely remind me of a hated girl from my class.

PB: Every time I'm here… every time.

Me: It's not our fault you suck. And those rabbit names are super cute. Anyone else agree?

AT people: *nods approvingly*

Me: Yea bud! Gumball, are gay but a good friend?

PG: Yes.

Me: *sarcastically*You are a man of many words aren't you?

PG: *nods*

Me: Yea you are super quiet today. Unlike yesterday. But who says that's a bad thing?! No one I hope. Now lets get that water balloon fight going! Should we be separate or team?

Marshall: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

Me: Water balloon, GO!

**-And we finish with an amazing picture of all of us after the water balloon fight.-**

**I'm happy with my work. Hope you guys are too. And I just want to remind you that if I didn't use your question\dare you can re-'submit' it or come up with a new one. Thanks for all the fun you guys have given me. I really appreciate it all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finn takes over

**Wow. That's the only word I have to say right now. I never knew you people would like this very much, but apparently you do! So, thanks. Every review makes my day.**

Me: Ok, so I've had a long day of takin' care of my little cousin. He's adorable but he tired me out. So don't be annoying. PB I'm looking at you.

PB: *mumbles hateful words*

Finn: Can I lead today?

Me: Why? You might not-

Finn: Please!?

Me: Fine! But I'm warning you, that job's kinda hard. Always having to keep you guys under control.

Finn: Whatevs. The first super cool questions are from The Nephilim King Michael!

The Nephilim King Michael:

epic stuff x) and i gotta say its official Marcys mom is Human. and i gotta dare for marcy and finn fight woth ur family heirlooms (blood demon sword n marcys possible demon blood ax and is it?) and after beating hell outa eachother have Marceline drain a strawberry then her and finn makeout with that strawberry while she drains it and finn eats it.  
And PB what are your thoughts on ancient magic like from Necronomicon.. THE KING OF NEPHILIMS HAS SPOKEN ;)

Me: Ok so-

Finn: Whoa, whoa! I'm leading remember? It's cool that you think the stories epic. So, Marceline the vampire AND human queen, you ready to fight?

Marceline: Don't mess with my name, Finn. Plus you know I'm always ready to fight. And I honestly don't know what the ax is made of.

Finn & Marcy: *fight*

-minutes of fighting and big\small cuts later-

Finn & Marcy: *tired and cut*

Finn: Can I get something for this? *looks at big arm cut* Sydney ask your backstage people.

Me: Sorry Finny. You're in control.

Finn: Backstage peeps, can I get stuff?

BTP: *gets bandages and junk*

Finn: Thanks guys! *puts on bandages * I'm good now. How 'bout you Marceline?

Marceline: *sucking on hand (one of the places where Finn cut her)* Hm? Oh… pass me the stuff. I'm cut on my leg too.

Finn: Yea, sorry about that.

Marceline: It's ok. How's your arm?

Finn: Fine. Let's get to the next dare. Uh… *blushes* were gonna need a strawberry.

Marceline: I have one. Let's get this over with. Not that I don't want to! Just that its kinda awkward to doing it front of people.

Finn: I know, but it might be fun.

Me: Get on with it! *gets popcorn* I wanna see what happens!

Marceline: *begins "eating" a strawberry*

Finn: *kisses Marcy and eats strawberry*

-boom strawberry gone!-

Finn & Marcy: *done and blushing lightly*

Me: That was gross, but still sorta cute.

Finn: Wow… uh… next dares are from 27farmers-daughter27!

27farmers-daughter27:

As much as this may seem like I'm obsessing over your story (don't get me wrong I am) I'm back with more dares! Yeah! You can all start cheerin' now!  
Everyone: You should all read my story Adventure Time Sleepover! Yeah! It's like this story but, a little different. Anyway, y'all should read it!  
Everyone: Watch the Pixar movie up! :D I'm up for some emotions. No pun intended.  
Marcy: Time to get serious. If you only had twenty four hours to live what would you do?  
Everyone: Who else loves Larry the Cable Guy? And who wants to hear a joke? Ok so the joke is: A guy gets a call from his doctor. The doctor says "I've got some bad news and some worse news" The guy asks "What's the bad news?" His doctor goes "You've only got twenty four hours to live." "And what's the worse news?" The guy asks. The doctor replies "I forgot to call you yesterday."  
Did ya get the joke? Maybe? Maybe not? Anyway sorry for the random things. I really like this story

Finn: Yea you are a little obsessed, but that's why we love you. Anyways, lets read that story!

Me: Read both! The second one isn't finished but it's a master story in progress.

Finn: 'Ight. Lets get to reading.

AT People: *reads fanfic*

Finn: Ha! That was funny! I like chapter 5 the most. Let's watch 'Up'! I love that movie.

**MOVIE TIME!**

AT people: *watches movie*

Cake, PG, PB: *crying*

PB: That was such a sad movie!

Jake: I got over it.

Me: Ha. Well now we have to-

Finn: Shut! I'm in control.

Me: Fine. Can I do some though? *makes irresistible cute face* Please?

Finn: Aww! Ok cutie.

Me: I'm not cute! I just did that to get my way. Besides I still have my ways of making lives miserable.

Finn: _*_freaked out_*_ Oh?

Me: Kidding. Just do these last stuff.

Finn: Ok. This question makes me feel a little scared and uncomfortable, but Marcy, what would you do in your last 24 hours?

Marceline: Uh… I would to some last and best pranks on everyone I know. Then tell people exactly what I think of them. I'd have to find my dog a new place to live. (If you don't know about her dog, watch "It Came from the Nightosphere". He's in that episode. Behind Finn and Marcy before Finn starts beat-boxing) Marceline: Then I would… say bye to everyone and spend the last part of my day at home. Writing music probably. That's how I would spend my last 24 hours. Finn: Wait I thought you were immortal. Marceline: I don't die of age. I could die of a really bad sickness or something. Finn: Oh… sucky. Anyway, Larry the Cable Guy, he's a funny dude. That joke is funny too. Sad, but funny. Me: And thanks for liking this story, the story likes you to. My turn Finn. These next ones are from agarfinkel! Agarfinkel: Here are some more:  
1. Fionna- what was the royal promise you broke?  
2. Jake and Cake- play Card Wars  
3. Ice Queen- have you tried to kidnap any other princes besides Prince Gumball?  
4. Lady Rainicorn's parents- how did you two react when you learned that your daughter got pregnant? Me: Fionna what you do wrong? Fionna: Almost the same as Finn except I can't really keep a secret all that well, so when the zombies were knocking on the door, I lost my cool and just yelled the secret. So… yea. Make fun of me now. Me: FAIL! No, I won't make fun of you. I won't lose my cool like you did. HA! Sorry. Jake and Cake go play Card Wars outside (very important they go outside) and come back when you have a winner. That's gonna be crazy when someone actually wins. And uh... question 3… dude what do you think? Ice queen: Yes! Me: Yes. Of course why wouldn't she? Ice king does. An uh, Lady Rainicorn's parents aren't here. But they were probably all "whaaaaaaaa" Moving on, last stet, they be from .52! .52: Hello! First things first, great story you have here. (It would be a ssshame if sssomething were to happen to it. (Minecraft reference))  
Now I do have a question, but it will have to be asked carefully. The question is to someone who is there and no one knows it yet. I wish to question: The minds living in the Ice King's crown and Ice Queen's tiara! I know they can hear you if you talk directly to them, and they can speak through the body they are on.  
The Question is: Why did you choose Simon/Simmone(Female Simon) to be your original host body. Sure they were the ones that moved you from the dockworker in Scandanavia, but you could have not affected them and tried someone else. Maybe someone who wouldn't have resisted you as much/as long? All in all though, I think the choice was a good one, just wondering.  
Before I go, I have two other things. First: Can you crowns (now that you have changed the bodies of your host and have stronger control) let Simon and Simmone's minds free for like, a few days per year? Just so they can talk to old friends, answer a few dares, and be somewhat free?  
Last thing is a dare for someone: Let's see... I choose... Marcy and Marshy. The dare is: sneak into the Night-O-Sphere, and steal/eat your parent's fries right in front of them, so you can have your revenge. Be sure to tell everyone how good they tasted.  
Thanks for reading the long post. Keep up the good work, Trevor, OUT! Me: Aww, you care for the strange ones. Well, I don't think the first one can be done but I know the second one will. -I can't explain how we would manage to do that- Me: That was hard. Finn: I know. Who knew their minds were so weird and almost indestructible. Me: Yea but at least they know who they are and permanently un-insane. Finn: True. How do you two feel now? Simon: That was a nightmare. Wait where's Marcy? Marceline: I'm here Simon. Simon: Oh, come here. Simon & Marcy: *hug cause let's face it she missed him like hell* Marceline: Marshall, you know you want a hug from Simone. Go. Marshall: *hesitates… runs to Simone* Me: Yay happy family junk. We not done yet. Marceline and Marshall still have to steal fries from their parents. Marceline and Marshall: Bye! Me: Lets see what happens. -Meanwhile in the (normal) Nightosphere- Marceline: Ok dad. Payback. (I have no idea how to spell her dads name so, sorry.) Marceline's Dad: *leaves room* Marceline: *takes his fries* Payback you jerk. *leaves Nightosphere* -Meanwhile in the (genderbent) Nightosphere- Marshall: Ok Mom. Revenge. Marshall's Mom: *leaves room* Marshall: *takes his fries* Revenge you jerk. *leaves Nightosphere* -Back with me- Me: Ok while you were gone Cake won Card Wars and Jake got all depressed so, yea. Now the vampires be coming back so people act like nothing happened. We might all die. Maybe. Marceline: We back! And look what we got! *shows off box of fries* Me: Cool now go any eat them at home. Bye guys! AT people: Bye!

I don't have anything to say except revenge is sweet. : ) Bye guys! 


	7. Chapter 7: A little depresing

**Hey guys! Happy day after 4th of July! So I just learned (don't think I'm stupid if I should have known this) that when 'guests' put up questions, they don't show up until a week or something goes by. Because of this, I don't get their stuff right away. So if you are a Guest and wanted to ask and dare, you'll get your chance when the next chapter comes. **

**Also I wanted to apologize for the last chapter. It was kinda all over the place and messed up at the end. All adding up to the chapter being sorta sucky. Hopefully you guys were able to still read it.**

**And to make up for the messed up chapter, I got a fun surprise in the story. Yay! Now enjoy you crazy people!**

Me: Before we get stared I have sad news.

AT people: What?

Me: Simon and Simone lost there minds again somhow. You guys can cry now.

AT people: *now sad*

Marshall & Marcy: *close to tears*

Marceline: W-what? *cries*

Me: I know guys its tragic but were doing a bunch of stuff to get them back, ok?

Marshall: *hugs Marcy* Do it now.

Me: We will! You guys go backstage and hang out will my buds back there till you feel better. Ok?

Marshall & Marcy: *leaves*

Me: Aw I feel really bad now. Oh well, Finn.

Finn: What?

Me: You were leading yesterday right?

Finn: Yea, why?

Me: Cause there will be other people leading! Three other people from this room will be chosen to lead throughout the day. Im'ma lead today, but next time we come here someone else will be in charge. The super awesome friends of ours will tell us who's going to lead. They'll choose by voting. (**so readers vote for the character you want to lead the story!**) Sounds like fun right guys?

Finn: Can I be chosen more than once?

Me: Well, people can vote for you more than once. But you can't lead twice.

Finn: Dang it.

Me: Stop complaining and start answering questions. Like these ones from ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction!

ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction:

Hey, I'm back, here are my questions: Finn- what has been your favorite adventure so far? Jake- what is your absolute favorite flavor of ice-cream. Author- why do you hate PB so much? Finn and Fiona-longer hair contest! Fiona- So Finn kills bears for a new hat, do you do the same to giant bunnies or what?

Me: Hmm… these are good. Something people wouldn't normaly think of but want to now. Like me. Anyways, Finn?

Finn: Can I get some time to think?

Me: Nope. Now answer the glob damn question.

Finn: Sheesh uh… I guess it was taking on the lich. That adventure was pretty awesome.

Me: Oh yea. You and Jake were awesome.

Finn: Well we try. Right Jake?

Jake: Oh yea. Of course we do. We're just like "I punch you, you weak! Haha! Ahh let go of me! Punch!" Yep. We have pretty cool adventures.

Me: Yea, ok. The reason why I don't like PB is cause I don't like science and I don't like pink. Plus, she's too innocent. I could cause more damage in 5 seconds than she could in an hour. If I was an actual part of your life I'd just be a problem to you. Oh shoot I just said that. "What was missing" reference! Eh… enough of my extreme love for that song and episode, let's talk about ice cream-

Jake: Ice cream! Do you have any?

Me: We have some ice cream sandwiches.

Jake: Vanilla?

Me: Yep. Is that your favorite?

Jake: *Grabs ice cream sandwich* Yea, man. *takes bite* It's the best.

Me: You just answered your question. And now, ice cream for everyone!

**-ice cream sandwiches fall from the sky!-**

AT people: *All have ice cream sandwiches*

Me: Ok, now that we all have ice cream sandwiches, its longer hair contest time!

Finn and Fionna: *Takes off hat*

Me: And the winner is… is… oh my gosh I cant tell, uh… ruler! Ok… the winner is Finn!

Finn: Wow, I feel happy and embarrassed at the same time.

Fionna: Aw man. Beat by a guy in a longer hair contest…

Me: Dang Finn. Your hair's really long.

Finn: I know moving on though.

Me: Right uh… Fionna, how do you get a new hat?

Fionna: I don't know. Cake makes them.

Me: Ok, Cake how do you- *notices Cake ain't there* uh… were 'd Cake go?

Cassie (don't remember Cassie? She's in chapter 2): I bet she does something bad to get them.*smiles evilly* Makes a bargain if you know what I mean.

AT people: What that mean?

Me: I got that and ew. I don't think she does that.

Cassie: You never know.

Me: I guess your right. But we've got a special round of junk for you guys. It's from .52! He sent in the 27th round of questions/dares. Yay 27! Plus the third or fourth sentence is touching.

.52:

Hey! Trevor Here! Thanks for doing at least the last two of my questions/dares. No-one has ever actually answered one of my questions before. Also, now that Simon/Simone are free, I have something else I can say. (It's not actually a truth or dare). The Ice kingdoms seem to have formed over-top the city that Simon/Simone used to live in. That would mean that anyone who couldn't leave the city would still be down under them. Therefore, I have reason to believe that Betty and her male counterpart are still alive but frozen, just waiting to be thawed out.  
Also, Jake and Cake, just wondering, I know how much you can grow from "The Limit", but how much can you shrink?

Me: Ok, so we cant answer the first on cause… you should know. But we will get Betty and her male counterpart out of the ice if they are there. Uh, Jake and Cake how much can you guys shrink?

Jake and Cake: *begin shrinking*

Me: Uh… I can't see them anymore.

Finn: Me nether. Jake you ok?

Jake: *makes thumb grow, signaling they ok*

Me: Oh good their not dead. Anywaaaaaays. Next set is from AdventureTimeFan!

AdventureTimeFan:

Hai! I love this story SOO much!  
Dares:  
Fionna: Kiss Marshall Lee  
All AT people: Admit who you guys like!  
Thanks for mamking this story!

Me: Oh my gosh I love it when you guys say you love my story! But its drama like now. Begin with the making out Fionna and Marshall Lee.

Marshall & Fionna *kiss*

Me: Yea, now Fionna, Marshall, Finn, Marcy, Jake, Lady, Cake, Lord (whatever the heck his name is) don't have to answer cause we already know what's going on. But as for everyone else… who do you guys like-like? We won't make fun of gayness.

PB: I like Marceline.

Marceline: Damn it.

Me: HA! I'm sorry I know I said I wouldn't make fun but that was so expected.

PG: I like Marshall.

Me: I don't know why, but I can't make fun of you . Next!

All the princesses: Finn.

Marceline: *give princesses glare that could kill you in a second, the smiles tauntingly*

All the princes: Fionna.

Me: Ok I think that's every one. And no we didn't skip Ice king, we just already know his answer.

Marceline: Hang on don't YOU need to answer.

AT people: *agrees*

Me: I don't have to.

Finn: C'mon. Please?

Me: Alright. Fine. You guys ready for this?

AT people: YES!

Me: Ok… I like Finn. I'm not a stupid princess, but who cares.

AT people: Whoa.

Me: Yep. I'm an obsessed weirdo. Nothing like ice king though. Don't start thinking that.

Finn: Aw, no one's every liked me besides royal girls. *kisses my cheek* We're not together, ok?

Me: *shocked, smiling, and practically shaking* Y-yea. Let's go on t-to the next set of questions. These are from a Guest!

Guest:

Hi, I like this story. I really love how the author makes thinks serious yet funny at the same time.  
Anyways I have one simple dare.  
Marceline: Sing Haunted by Kelly Clarkson.  
Fionna: you sing backup for Marcy.  
Author: I read your Biography and it says you sing, so you sing backup with Fionna

Me: Ok I admit it, I do sing. Don't know how good, but I think I'm good. Not trying to be snobby and full of myself, but… yea. And I think this person is daring this in dedication of Simon or something. But are you two in?

Marceline & Fionna: Sure.

Me: 'Ight. Go.

Marceline: Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here

Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Me & Fionna: Oh, you smiled

Marceline: Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to your eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
It took you, it broke you, it tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Me and Fionna: Oh, you were smiling.

Marceline: Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb!  
I'm starting to fall!

Me: To fall

Marceline: *cries*

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?

Fionna: Where are you?

Fionna: I need you.

Me: Don't leave me here on my own

Marceline: Where are you?

Me and Fionna: I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Marceline: You were smiling

You were smiling

You were smiling

Me: Aw dude, don't cry. Yea that was totally dedicated to Simon but… it ok.

Fionna: Might want to give her some time.

Me: Yea. Uh, I guess that's it. Bye guys!

**I know, the chapter started and ended with tears. Sorry about that.**

**I love Kelly Clarkson, so here's the link to the song if you guys want to listen to it: **

** watch?v=YI3WuKKXY3I**

**And don't forget to tell me who you want to lead the story for a day! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ice king takes over

**I have a few things to say. **

**Why didn't you guys vote? Some of you did (thanks guys) but the rest of you guys… hm. You guys can still tell me who should lead though. So far we only have two people. We need two more. So pleeeeease tell me who should get a turn to lead.**

**I also want tell you guys I read this Adventure Time story called The Fountain of Youth by The Madman001. It's real good and I was actually included in it. I think you guys should read it. Give the guys some reviews. If you already are reading it, cool. Just wanted to help people know about it. **

**But I think we should get on with this, don't you? Yea …**

Me: Alright guys here's how the leadership thing is gonna go down, I'm gonna tell the leader what to do, they'll lead the first two, then I'll lead the last two. Everyone got that?

At people: Yep.

Me: Ok so these ones are from .52! He actually put 2 so I'll just Put them both.

.52:

**1: **Hello! I'm back! Before I give my vote, I have an important question. Whenever you say my name, it always shows up as ".52". My real name (with spaces in between the letters so it will not be deleted by ) i . . 5 2  
Just wondering if fanfiction deletes my name when I type in to you, or if it deletes my name from your story, sorry for taking up so much of your time with this part.  
Now, my vote is for... You guessed it, the Ice King or Queen! I think that they would make the chapter even funnier. Also, if this proves too much for Marcy/Marshy, then I have a dare for them to get them out of the building for a while. I dare them to go to the center of the giant crater in the planet, and retrieve an interesting object.  
Also, a dare for the author. See if you can get Marcy and Marshall's versions of Hambo back.  
Finally, I have a truth for someone. PB: How long have you known that peppermint butler is evil? Also, I don't think you are a completely bad, although you are nowhere my favorite characters, there are a many people I like less. Also, Ice King is interested in you because you subconsciously remind him of Betty. (The shape of your hair and wearing the lab coat so often.) Just so people know things.  
Overall, great story, good writing, and keep updating often! I always find joy in reading each new chapter.

**2: **Hey, sorry that this keeps happening, but it seems my name keeps deleting itself when anyone (including myself) type it. I hope this time it shows up. Read the capital letters in the next sentence. TfbsrRujsvEpsbrVqmsbOplmqwRxsthdLxzdfbstAoawmdjnbC aefbkjEaekfjubYaekfjb5ajfhb2

Me: So apparently .52 is having trouble with the name, if it's not showing up, sorry. I'll try to do stuff in the story and maybe try to help. And you didn't take up anytime dude. But let's finish this and figure that out later.

Finn: Hey look he gave us a vote! For Ice King?

Me: I guess it would make it funny. (I honestly don't wanna type in his name a million times but I think I can figure this out) So Ice King I guess your leading.

Ice King: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: You do know what to do right?

Ice King: No.

Me: This is gonna be a long day.

Jake: Aw come on don't be all poopy. Just let the guy lead.

Me: Uh… ( .52 I have nothing against your decision just to let you know) you know what, Ice King, you're gonna read the junk on the computer then im gonna make super mean comments about them, ok?

Ice King: What?

Me: Ok. Marcy and Marshall can you stay or do you wanna go to the center of the Earth crater?

Marceline: The crater sounds more fun and less embarrassing that this place.

Marshall: The only reason we're going is because it's probably cool there. Not cause we cant handle shit.

Me: Ok, go.

Marcy and Marshall: *fly out of the room laughing*

Me: Lucky. Oh, uh I don't think I can get the Hambo's back, but I can try. Who wants me to try.

AT people: *raises hands*

Me: All of you?! But I have to leave the building too! And as much as I want to, I have to keep you guys under control.

Finn: Come on, please? Imagine how happy Marcy and Marshall will be.

Me: Fine! But you guys are making me leave and Ice King in total control of all of you. Bye! *leaves*

Finn: Wait come back! I don't want to do what the old guy says!

Ice King: To bad!

Finn: NOOOOOOO!

Jake: I don't wanna be bored out of my mind! *stick head out door looking for Me* Come back!

Finn: She ain't coming back, dude.

Jake: Aw man.

Ice King: Should we begin?

Finn: *pouting* Sydney would never say that.

Jake: I miss her…

Me: *runs back in* HA! I knew you needed me! I think its kinda weird how I already got both Hambos back already. But who cares! Now you won't die. Ice king still has to lead though cause he was voted for. I'll still be here though.

Ice king: Ok, we have two questions for PB.

PB: Wait Peppermint butler is evil?

Me: You didn't know that?

PB: I just thought it was a cute little joke when people said he was evil.

Me: Uh, no.

PB: oh… and thank you .52 for not judging me.

Me: Aw Trevor (can I call you Trevor?) your cool but why no Bubblegum criticism? At least she's not one of your favorites. Now this next question, PB I think this guys on to something cause if you think about it, you might actually subconsciously remind him of Betty… somehow.

PB: True.

Me: Yea, it is.

Ice king: This is my last round doing this and three from Everlark-forever12. Hope there good ones.

Everlark-forever12:

I know me!  
Please bring me in!  
Also can you do a poll to see if people like Cassie?  
Some truths and dares for everybody  
Fionna: You remind me of rapunzel so can you and Marshall do a remake of tangled?  
Everyone: if you haven't seen tangled go watch it!  
Everyone: What is you favourite movie? Other than heat signature

Me: Because I'm still sort of the leader right now, I have the power to put Everlark-forever12 in. So I make this happen. And because I don't have a real name (I'm not asking for one) I'm gonna call you EF12. Is that ok for now?

EF12: *walks in, sits by Cassie*

Me: We'll do a poll for Cassie. And I'm gonna lead this one or else Ice king will go all fan fiction crazy. Fionna you do have super long hair so why not make a remake?

Fionna and Marshall: *go make remake*

Me: Now Ik can take over.

Ice king: We actally have all seen Tangled so we don't have to watch it. So what is your favorite movie?

Me: Can I answer? Cause I like Jumanji.

Finn: That's an old movie.

Me: So what, can like stuff.

Finn: Zathuras ways better.

Me: Battle of the game movies!

Jake: Uh, no. Besides The Spongebob Squarepants movie is the best.

Me: You've actually seen that?

Jake: Well, yea.

Marceline: Were back! And look what we got! *shows us a box of something*

Me: *looks at her like 'are you serious?'* Those are pancakes.

Marceline: I know. You said to get something interesting, so we did.

Me: Pancakes are not interesting!

Marceline: Well, you're human.

Me: Yea, true. But what's your favorite movie that ISN'T Heat signature.

Marceline: Smiley.

Me: Oh my gosh are you serious?! That's that scary movie with the serial killer with mask that has a scared up smiley face!

Marceline: Yep.

Marshall: I like Sinister!

Me: You guys are freaking me out! Smiley and Sinister?! How can you sit through those?

Marceline: We've sat through a war. Can't get much worse than that. THAT'S how we sit through those movies.

Me: Oh… well Ice king looks like it my turn to lead.

Ice king: Dang it.

Me: Yep. Ok these are from 27farmers-daughter27!

27farmers-daughter27:

I'm back. And bored. Sooooooo, here goes:  
Marshall: Sing Don't Ya by Brett Eldredge to Fionna.  
PG: Hey, you know, I have a friend. He's gay. Maybe you two could hook up hmmm? I think you might like him. Maybe. He was the one you reminded me of at my school. So what do ya say?  
Everyone: Serious question time. For oreos Cookies or cream? Cream!  
I am done. That's sad 'bout Simon and Simone. I'm gonna go make a smore. Bye!

Me: Oks, Marshall do your singing junk.

Marshall:

Girl you cut those jeans just right  
I know you didn't buy 'em like that  
So baby don't even try that  
You dance, Oh you move  
Like there ain't nobody watchin'  
But girl you know I'm watchin'

Don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
That smile has got me spinnin' around  
Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing  
Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer  
Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya  
Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya  
Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya

You've been lookin' over here all night  
And When I look, you look away  
Oh I love the little games you play  
Yea I bet you didn't mean to brush my hand when you walked by me  
Like you didn't mean to drive me crazy

Don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
That smile, has got me spinnin' around  
Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing  
Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer  
Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya  
Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya  
Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya

Wanna get outta here and let me show ya  
How good it would feel to hold ya  
Put your pretty little head on my shoulder  
Oh yea

Don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
That smile got me spinnin' around  
Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing

No don't lie, you've got it all figured out  
Girl that smile has got me spinnin' around  
Don't even try actin' like it ain't no thing

Cause I can see you move a little closer, closer  
Girl I gotta get to get to know ya, know ya  
Everything about ya makes me want ya, want ya  
Know what you're doin baby don't ya, don't ya

Me: Cool. PG go find 27farmers-daughter27's friend so you can get together.

PG: *happy face* *runs out of building*

Me: That's cute. Sami better tell your friend. Anyways, Cookie part of the Oreo or cream? I choose cream cause I has a flavor unlike those sad little cookie parts.

Cookie parts: *crying*

Me: … uh…

Finn: I like you cookie. You complete the cream. Without you it would just be a big pile of delicious with goo.

Cookie parts: *happy*

Me: Ok lets vote. Cream?

Half AT people: *stand*

Me: And cookie?

Other half of AT people: *stand*

Me: Tie! Yea make that smore. And now last rounds from Randomguy221!

Randomguy221:

1. Finn, dont u feel uncomfortable with your long hair inside the bear hat?  
2. Pb, soo...why are you wierd..and bitchy...you talk science in front of finn u know finn horrible at math..he barely found the answer for 2 + 2...shame on you pb  
3. Marshall do u think Alarm is a hideous monster that bother u when sleeping..  
The Dares  
1. try to beat up the Host  
2. Pb. try to not get jealous when finn kissing marceline..and that goes the same for Flame princess

So...Thats all Btw i love yur Fan-fic..try to not eat too many olives..especialy the green one and..My luck number is 27..

Me: Ok, Randomguy221, You sent me this set of stuff as a PM. When you should send it as a review. If you don't know how to it depends on if you use your phone or computer. If you use the computer, there's a type-y in thing at the bottom of the chapter you were just reading. If you are using a phone, there's a rectangle thing that says 'review' with a little speech bubble picture. Press that and type in your review. Simple. Anyways, Finn?

Finn: I actually never notice my hair. It fills the ears in and the rest of it makes my head look kinda square-ish.

PB: Hang on before you guys say anything, the only reason I talk science in front of Finn is because I'm trying to teach him something.

Me: *sarcasm* Yea, cause you're doing a _real_ good job doing that.

Finn: What? Are you saying I'm not learning?

Me: Well yea. But I can teach you stuff and you'll know 4000+100 in no time.

Finn: Ok.

Me: Yep. But uh, Marshall, aren't alarms annoying?

Marshall: Yes! They're hideous monsters that bother you when you sleep!

Me: I know right. Ok, next one… try to beat me up? Wow, dude. You gonna make me go up against about 100 people. I can do 300! Bring it on!

Marceline: Damn she's determined to win.

Me: No shit!

Finn: Ok, everyone beat up the kid!

Me: I'm not a kid I'm about your age!

AT People: *run at me, ready to fight*

Me: AH! Ok…uh. *pulls out scissors and small spoon from pockets* Haha! Stop! You guys can't beat me up! I can scoop your eyes out though. *grabs Jake*

Jake: *extreme fear* Oh my gosh! Don't take my eyes! I like my eyes! Ah!

Finn: Jake! (To Me) Let go of Jake!

Me: Whoa dude, calm down. I was just messin' around. Besides, would I actually kill or hurt Jake? Think about it.

Finn: *relief* Aw man you scared me.

Me: Yea, I know Anyw- *gets punched by nothing* OW! Damn what was that?!

Marceline: *becomes visible* Ha! I got you good you little murderer!

Me: Yea, you did. *slaps her with the side of the scissors not cutting her* But don't do it again.

Marceline: Ok…

Me: And now Marceline, you have to kiss Finn while PB and Flame Princess don't get jealous.

FP: *already angry*

Me: Alright you two, go whenever.

Finn & Marcy: *smiles evilly to the other girls then kiss*

FP: *burning brighter in anger*

PB: *red with jealousy*

Me: *looking away*

Finn: Uh oh! Sydney's jealous too!

Marceline: Ooooh!

Me:… uh… BACON! *runs out of room*

Finn: (to Marceline) You think we should forget about them and continue?

Marceline: Yea.

**Oh yea, I did that. Tell me if I have any errors in my story cause I usually do.**

**And DON'T forget to vote for who should lead and apparently I'm doing a poll to see if people like Cassie. So vote for that to, please. Imma be a happy girl if you do.**

**Thanks for reading and liking my story. Bye peoples!**


	9. Chapter 9: Marshall takes over

**Oh my freak everyone, I was going to updated yesterday but I had to deal with my parents almost grounding me for being bullied. Don't make much sense right? Anyways, sorry about that. But parents aren't perfect and neither am I. But because I don't want to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter.**

Finn: Um… can we get started?

Me: *headphones on* What?

Finn: We've been waiting for almost 4 minutes for you to stop listening to music. What are you even listening to?

Me: My favorite song.

Finn: What is it?

Me: You'll find that out later. Anyways, I have 3 from Jenna!

Jenna:

**1. **First things first, great story you have here. (It would be a ssshame if sssomething were to happen to it. (Minecraft reference))

Thatssss a niccccce wall you got there. would be a ssssshame if sssssomething were to happen to it.  
ssssssssssssss... *BBOOOOMMMM*

**2.** Marshall should take over next, I want to see his face if/when he reads my dare :'D  
I expect it to be pervy, but sweet :D

**3. **Can we ask the gender swaps?if so,  
I dare Fionna to play seven minutesin heaven, and get stuck with Marshall :D  
And show us what happens!  
Please do this :'(  
It would mean a lot to me :')

Me: Oh Jenna, you strange but awesome person, I guess Marshall can take over.

Marshall: Yes! I knew someone would eventually choose me! Thank you Jenny! Marceline you owe me 20 bucks now! So pay me!

Marceline: Fine. *gives Marshall a 20 dollar bill* But you'll have to give me the 20 back if someone choses me next.

Me: Ok, guys pick Marcy to lead if you want her to get her money back!

Marshall: Which she won't!

Me: She might. Just shut up and lead.

Marshall: I have to talk if I lead, right? So YOU shut up.

Me: *makes strangling gestures at Marshall, then gives up*

Marshall: That's what I thought. Anywa **(not a typo) **you guys can totally ask genderbents stuff. And even though we're not on the topic, I know a lot of people, are fans of me, so to all the girls, you are probably all perfect if you like me.

Me: *shakes head noting the stupidness*

Marshall: What?

Me: I'm not in love with you. But some guys might consider me perfect. Wait… ha, no. My last boyfriend said I was practically worthless. Not that I believed him, just… it hurt my feels. *looks all soul searchy* I may never love again. Except for- *notices everyone faces, they look weirded out* All I'm saying is that you don't gotta be perfect. Sheesh.

Marshall: Yea… I have a dare! Oh… ha… it IS pervy. But uh… Fionna you have to play seven minutes in heaven with me.

Fionna: Oh… oooooook.

Me: While there doing this I'm gonna do this next one. It's from .52!

.52:

Back again! Yes, you may call me Trevor. Also, the last post actually did not delete my name, just read the capital letters and dis-regard the lowercase ones.  
Ok, so many possibilities. I don't know who to choose. While I figure out who to give a dare to, I may as well tell you why I don't hate PB. The answer is quite simple really. I have always been naturally gifted in almost all branches of Science. I memorized the entire periodic table (pre-mushroom war one) by the time I was 8, and could recite it at a rate of an element a second, and by the time I was 9, I could draw nuclear fission and fusion generator diagrams from memory. So I just can't find her so annoying when I like the same things.  
Ok, on to the first dares: Finn, I dare you to try to battle while upside-down in your next fight. (Unless other people were in danger, then just go save them.)  
Next dare: Cake, I dare you to swim down to the bottom of a lake. You do hate water, right? (Also I have nothing against you or anyone else in the fanfic so far, I just want to see if you can. Sorry if the dare makes you unhappy.)  
First and last question: Hmmm... So hard to come up with a good question... I got it! Finn, Fionna, Marcy, and Marshy, If you had the chance to give Your dimension's Ice Royal their non-crown mind back, but at the cost of the crowns making you insane in their place, would you?  
For Marcy and Marshy, it is a question of how strong their friendship is (I know it is pretty strong, but this is a pretty big question). For Finn and Fionna, it is a LOT more complicated. First off, are they heroic enough to sacrifice their own sanity for possibly 1,000s of years, and second off, what would protect Ooo and Aaa if they stopped protecting it?  
Anyhow, Thanks for continuing to use my questions and dares, and thank you for the amazing story.  
*Note to author: Have you read the "Adventure time, awakening of heroes" story yet? It is really long, but one of the best stories on the site. If you haven't I suggest you do read it, just be prepared, it could take a while.*

Me: So that does explain why you don't hate PB, and I couldn't even name one f the thingies from the periodic table right now. And because of that I give you an imaginary metal for being all super smart. (I just tried to spell smart 3 times) Now Finn, you must fight upside down.

Finn: Ok, next time I see one.

Me: 'Ight. So now Cake, you have to swim to the bottom of a lake. Unfortunately, there's no lake nearby, but there's a pool nearby. Go swim to the bottom of that.

Cake: Damn, ok.

Me: And don't worry Trevor, she might be fine. I said might. But lets watch her.

Cake: *jumps in and swims all the way down (about 8 or something feet) then sits on the bottom*

Me: Yo Cake come back up! Aw she can't hear me under water. Um, *puts hand in water, motions for her to come up* You know you were in there for like, 20 seconds?

Cake: *angry face*

Me: Whatever. I-

**-Closet door opens- (this might be awkward)**

Fionna: *hat off, hair messy, shirt sleeves pulled up, blushing like she just saw a bare butt (which she probably did)*

Marshall: *hair messy, shirt off, pants sagging more than they should be, not even bushing*

Me: Wooooooooooooooooooooow. You guys are ok right? You can still do question and junk?

Fionna: Y-yea.

Me: I took lead while you were gone so I'm in the middle of a thing, so you can do the next set ok, Marshall?

Marshall: Sure.

Me: Ok, so, next question, Finn, Fionna, Marcy, and Marshall, would you give up your sanity for your dimension's Ice Royalty?

Finn, Fionna, Marcy, Marshall: *think for a moment* No.

Me: I knew it. No one would no matter how much they loved 'em. Now, Marcy and Marshall, would either of you sacrifice yourself for the other?

Marcy and Marshall: NO!

Me: I think Marshall should. That's what a man would do. Oh wait I forgot, you aren't.

Marshall: *jumps at Me angrily*

Me: *pulls out my taser* YOU TASED!

Marshall: *flopping around (just imagine it. It's hilarious.)*

Marceline: HA! Trevor, consider this a sacrifice. Even though it was supposed to be a sanity one… oh well.

Me: Soooooooo, now Finn and Fionna, who would protect Ooo and Aaa if you stopped protecting it?

Finn and Fionna: Jake\Cake.

Me: Yea, I guess they can do it all by themselves. No the need a partner. I suggest the vampires.

Jake and Cake: No!

Me: I knew you'd say that, but who cares. They are the partners! Anyhow, you're welcome for continuing to use your questions and dares, and your welcome for my amazing story. And I might have some time to read that story. Ok, Marshall, you can go back to leading.

Marshall: Finally! These ones are from Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

I've got some truths and dares again!  
Everybody: what is your biggest fear!  
Since I know Finn and fionna's what are their second biggest fear  
Everybody: what is your favourite song?

Marshall: Our biggest fear? I guess we have to-

Me: I have a stupid but awesome machine thingy that can see into your soul and project your biggest fear.

Finn: Where did you get that?

Me: I bought it. I like fears. So sit on the chair and you'll see and hear (it comes with noise) your fear one that wall. *points to a wall* I'll go first. *sits on the chair*

**-big fat fuzzy spider projects on the wall-**

Me: Ah oh my gosh I hate spiders!

Finn: My turn!

Me: Ok, I'll set it for second fear.

Finn: *sits it chair*

**-lich laughing and stabbing Jake over and over again –**

Finn: Turn it off!

Me: Get off the chair!

Finn: *Gets off chair* Fionna you go.

Fionna: Mine will probably be the same. *sits on chair*

**-girl lich laughing and stabbing Cake over and over again –**

Fionna: *gets off chair* That thing's evil!

Me: What did you expect ?! It shows your fears. *puts it back to #1 fear* Marcy you get on.

Marceline: I don't have a fear, but whatever. *sits on chair*

**-nothing-**

Marceline: See?

**-something projects for a second-**

Me: No, you have a fear! Luke,(one of the back stage people) hand cuff her to the chair!

Luke: *hand cuffs Marcy to chair*

Marceline: What the hell!? Let my hand go!

Me: No! Think about your fear again!

Marceline: Fine!

**-Finn is dead along with the rest of the world-**

Me: Awwww, you don't want to be alone again.

Marceline: *transforms into small bat, frees her hand, back to normal* Shut up! But it's the same with Marshall so don't waste time with him.

Me: Ok and we all know Jake and Cakes fears are either Finn or Fionna dead or Marceline or Marshall. Ice guys are nobody marring them, Candy royalty I that there citizens get hurt, and everyone else probably has normal fears. So moving on, favorite songs? Mine is 'Lacrymosa' by Evanescence.

Finn: 'she will be loved' by Maroon 5. Me: I saw that coming. Fionna: 'here's to never growing up' by Avril Lavigne. Marceline: 'Sorrow' by Flyleaf. Marshall: 'The kill' by 30 seconds to mars Jake: I usually listen to instruments stuff. Usually 'Moonlight Sanata', Beethoven. Cake: Same, uaually 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik', Mozart. Me: I guess only me Marshall, and Marceline like rock and stuff like that, huh? AT people: Yep. Me: By the way Marshall, sorry sorry taking over all the time. Marshall: Imma leadnow cause you took over the whole thing. These next ones are from He23t! He23t: Can I ask question?

Finn can you play the guitar and would you join a band with Marceline?

Does PB have a pair of undergarments that didn't fit her

And does FP can kill ice king in a flash? Marshall: Finn? Finn: I can sort of play, barley. I would totally join a band with Marcy though. Marceline: Awesome. Marshall: And I bet PB has non-fitting under stuff! PB: I do not! Well, I do, but I never wear them. Marshall: *sarcasm* Sure. PB: You're all childish! Marshall: Well yea! And FP can probably kill Ice king right? FP: Yes. Ice king: *look really scared* can I add her to the fear thing? Me: Nope! Well, go home guys! Fall asleep to your favorite song. AT people: Bye! So this is totally off topic but what do you guys like more, making something or finding something? Please tell me. I think this chapter is my favorite. It's not cause of Marshall (I'm not entirely a fan of his even though he's cool) but I just like this one. Bye guys! 


	10. Chapter 10: Marceline takes over

**No one wanted to answer my question. At the end of the last chapter I asked if you guys liked make or find more, and nobody told me. I guess it was partly my fault cause the end of the chapter everything clumped up again. I have no idea why the story does that. And if you guys can, can you tell me this time? I've kind of been curious lately. Haha lets enjoy my story now though.**

Me: *yawn* I'm so tired, barely got any sleep last night. My life is so busy.

Finn: I highly doubt that.

Me: You shouldn't I have a job. Not like a real job, but every Wednesday I get to watch my baby cousin… with no pay. Damn my aunt even offered me cash. Why didn't I take it. Plus yesterday I went to the movie and got kinda sugar high and sick. In fact, I'm still eating candy! Probably shouldn't, but oh well, on with the questions. These first ones are from tiger8890

Tiger8890:

So I have some dares and stuff  
Everyone:have 7minutes in heaven with somebody  
Marshall:scare the fur off of cake  
I do hate PB even know I love science but the reason is that their is way too much pink you would give me a heart attack  
I think Marcy should lead!  
Out of all the adventure time people my favorites are Marshall ,Marcy ,fionna , Finn

Me: You hear that Marceline? You get to lead! Marshall give her the cash!

Marceline: Aw yea! Thank you Tiger8890! Now I can buy stuff! I really don't buy anything, but I still like having money. It's like a… thing. Marshall gimme my money.

Marshall: Fine… but its only cause it was originally yours.

Marceline: Bad excuse!

Me: Ok, Marcy you know how thins works right?

Marceline: Yea. You do the first one, I do the next two, then you do the last.

Me: Yep. Ok, now everyone has to do 7minutes in heaven with somebody. I cant though cause theres an even amount of people here. No extra person for me.

Jake: You have your five back stage people. One can go with you while the other four pair up.

Me: Eh… I don't know. It doesn't seem right.

Jamie (one of the 2 backstage girls): C'mon, learn to have fun.

Olivia (other back stage girl): Yea, I got Ethan, Jamie got Aaron, and you can go ask Luke.

Me: Luke? No no. He's too nice and innocent.

Marceline: He's not nice! He hand cuffed me to the fear chair last Wednesday!

Me: That was funny… and cool and exciting and, no. You guys are trying to drill him into my head! I like Finn, but he's got a girlfriend. So I guess Luke is good. (to Luke) Hey Luke! *walks away*

Jamie: Finally, she stopped liking Finn and went to Luke.

**(I don't consider these people OC's or anything like that because I actually know them in real life)**

**-everyone's in a different closet for 7 mins-**

Finn: *walks out of closet* Wow… that was something.

Me: * walks out of different closet* I know right? I guess Luke isn't innocent.

Luke: Woo!

Me: Yea, just hope nothing happens. Cassie should know what I mean. Right Cassie? *notices she's not here* Cassie?

Cassie: I'm here. *sitting in corner* I had no one to do "it" with. I didn't wanna go around asking people cause that would be awkward.

Me: Not as awkward as what going on the closet. But here's a guy. *grabs backstage dude who was supposed to be on break* Isn't that right?

Other dude (don't feel like naming him): Uh… *looks at Cassie* yes.

Me: Ok,*pushes them into closet* have fun you two. *whispers to Marshall* Dude, go scare Cake.

Marshall: *whispers back* On it. *sneaks up on Cake and…* Bleh!

Cake: AH shit! Don't freakin' do that!

Me: It was a dare!

Marshall: An awesome dare!

Me: Bubble-bitch, oh I've been waiting so long to say that, why do you blind us and give us heart attacks with your pinkness?

PB: I like pink. And I don't care what you say anymore, I've been taking therapy.

Me: It's about to stop working cause you suck. The other day (this is a true story) I accidently clicked on a picture of you, and when I say it I sneezed. You give me allergies!

PB: I do not!

Me: Yea, sure. And Marshall, Marcy, Fionna, and Finn, you four are lucky to be the favorites of someone. Am I anyone's favorite? Probably not. Ok, Marceline you take lead.

Marceline: Yes! These are from 27farmers-daughter27! Sydney I took your favorite!

Me: I don't do the favorite thing.

Marceline: Be quiet, I want to see what she farmer kid has to say!

**(I don't call Sami "farmer kid", it's just Marcy)**

27farmers-daughter27:

Hey, peoples are workin' on my livin' room ceiling so I am stayin' in my room except for when I have to go do chores and stuff so I'm bored. So...  
Marshall: Awesome job singin' Don't Ya.  
Everyone: Ever read the book On Bear Mountain? Good book. Even if y'all don't like readin' it's worth it.  
My 27 buddy: Just lettin' ya know, PG and my friend Matt (the gay guy) are happy together. *Looks over at them sitting on my bed making out* Maybe a little too happy. Ya know, I'm just gonna go downstairs or something...give them some privacy...  
And the smore was awesome. *hands smores out to everyone* Enjoy.  
From,  
That crazy person you all love, Sami the farmer's daughter

Marceline: I hope those people do a good job on your house. And yes, Marshall did do a good job on the song.

Marshall: Thanks guys.

Marceline: Mhm. So, "On Bear Mountain". Never heard of it. Have any of you?

AT people: *nothing*

Me: I'll have them read it later.

Marceline: I guess were reading later guys. And uh... "27 buddy", is that your nickname or somethin'?

Me: No, it's a friend name. Why you gotta be mean and name judgey Marcy? Also, it's good that Matt and PG got together. (was that weird to say?) You should give them some privacy or a different room. Wait are those, SMORES! Yay! I love smores! *eats one* and they taste like beautifulness.

Finn: *eats one* They do!

Jake: I can't eat it! It had chocolate in it.

Me: Aw sucks for you.

Marceline: *also eats one* oh yea, it would suck to be Jake. But let's move on to the next stuff. These are from .52!

.52:

**1. **Aw, no-one would sacrifice their sanity to help someone else? I would. (Although from what other people seem to think of me, I'm already insane). Also, I want to say sorry to cake, I was just curious. Anyways...  
Ice King: How much power do you think you can wield at once? I mean, in a different timeline where you died, your crown froze the entire planet for 400 years, and then had at least enough strength left to fight a weak form of the lich while freezing the planet again. And it may have had far more power left. I think that you are potentially (along with Ice Queen) the strongest person/creature on the planet.  
Flame princess: Do you still think you could overpower Ice King? Also, do you think that your elemental matrix could be partially "Drained" of energy to stabilize you?  
Fionna, I have a question and a dare for you. Did you learn how to be an Ice Ninja like Finn did? (Remember the episode where Gunter had the egg that hatched into the cat-thing?) If the answer is yes, then I dare you and Finn to have an Ice Ninja fight.  
Finn and Jake: What happened to those powers you had from the episode "Climbing the wizard steps?"  
Last question, for Cake: Can you forgive me for the dare I made you do? (I'm very insecure.) I'll send you some catnip as a sorry gift.  
Ok, I have to go do some... things. Thanks for the new chapter, it was great! *Vanishes mysteriously into the shadows.* *Whispers: Oh, hey Peppermint Butler, did you bring the stuff I asked for?*

**2.** Aha! I knew this would come in handy! I already realized that I forgot something when I was typed the last set of questions and dares. I submitted a special fight between Fionna and Finn, and I didn't realize until now that Finn would have to fight upside down! So I would like to request that he does not fight upside-down in the battle so they can be as closely matched as possible, let the fight after that be where he fights upside-down. Also, give Cake this bag of catnip like I promised her. *Throws small bag of very high quality catnip through the screen.* Thank you! Goodbye.

Marceline: Nah, we decided to keep our sanity. So, let's see what "Ice King" *actually does finger quotes, she dead serious* has to say about his power.

Ice king: I can have all the power it the universe!

Me: *sarcasm* Yea, cause that's actually gonna happen.*not sarcastic* But he does have some power. I don't think he has as much as he did before though.

FP: He still doesn't have as much power as I do.

Me: Uh oh. They gonna fight!

Everyone in the entire building(except FP and Ice king):: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Me: I got the popcorn guys!

Everyone in the entire building(except FP and Ice king): *has popcorn*

FP and Ice king: *fight*

**-thought I'd actually write something with real sentences here to show my writing abilities : ) –**

Everyone had popcorn and waited for the fight to start. Ending the wait, FP shot five fire balls at Ice king. Three passed him while the two burned on his left leg and the side of his face. Ice king fell feeling his cold skin singe. FP walked over to him and looked down at his face burns. Her eyes were deadly looking, almost as if she would kill him right there on the spot. But instead, she smiled and jumped up "Yay, I beat him! I beat the old guy! Woo hoo!" She shouted in victory.

**-tell me what you thought of my writing skills-**

Me: That was so awesome! Hey Olivia, can you take Ice king to get those burns looked at? And hopefully taken care of? We might need him to answer something later.

Olivia: *drags Ice king out of room* He's freaking fat!

Marceline: Ok, now finn and Fionna fight.

**-they fight, I'm not explaining their fight-**

Finn: Aw yea, I win.

Fionna: That's not cool. You beat up a girl.

Me: Oooooh, Finn that's bad man.

Finn: We're pretty much the same, that doesn't count.

Marceline: True. Moving on though, what happed to those powers you guys had?

Jake: They exploded remember? We never saw them again.

Finn: They were so fun though.

Me: And uh, Trevor told me to give this to Cake.*holds cat nip*

Cake: Yay!

Me: Haha, so unfortunetly, we ran out of time, and I can do anymore. I had one more to do so ill do it next time. Bye Guys!

AT people: BYE!

**So, sorry I cut I short but I have somewhere to go. Oops. Anyways, tell me what you thought of my normal writing skills, what you like more making or finding, and one very last person to lead. Bye my peoples!**


	11. Chapter 11: PB takes over

**Hey guys! So I was thinking about Questions and Embarrassing Stuff, and I realized, I don't know why people like it. Because of my terrible curiosity, I'm gonna ask you guys to tell me why you like it and rate it 1-5. **

**5: This is awesome and perfect. **

**1: This is stupid, I'm gonna stop reading.**

**I'm going to be honest; I don't think I'll get a one or a five. But I can get in between that.**

**But now you can all read.**

Finn: Give it back!

Me: *on ceiling beam* No way, you don't need it.

Finn: C'mon give it to me! Everyone's gonna be here in a bit and I want my hat back!

Me: Sorry Finn, but your hat is too awesome.

Jake: Guys we've been here for 10 minutes. You seriously didn't know?

Me: *puts on Finns hat* I didn't. I also didn't know how comfortable Finns hat was.

Finn: yea it's comfortable, now give.

Me: Fine. *tosses Finn his hat* Lets start the questions. *climbs down from ceiling* These are from brighteststariknow!

Brighteststariknow:

Your write wonderfully-with real sentences and, especially dialogue. If you wrote a book, I'd be page turning for days!

I put one vote for Princess Bubblegum to lead, so you guys can prank her while she tries to lead.

And big thanks for your enlivening work. It's great I can find animation, comfort and humor here, when Adventure time isn't on.

Me: Thank you! I've been waiting for so long for someone other that my family to tell me my writing is good. Cause let's face it, a lot of the time, family will never tell you if your writing is bad. Now uh, Princess Bubblegum, I guess you get to lead.

**(Yes, I know, there were 2 votes for Fionna, but I thought it would be hilarious if we pranked PB while she was trying to lead. Sorry to the people that really wanted her to lead. I can put her in next time, maybe.)**

PB: Well this should be fun.

Me: You'll lead next. Also, you're welcome for my enlivening work. I don't exactly know what "enlivening" means but I know it's a good thing. And lastly, thanks to everyone who tells me my story thing is good. It always makes me smile. That's actually a freaking rare thing for me to do, so thanks guys. Ok, now PB can lead.

PB: Great. So these are from agarfinkel!

Agarfinkel:

- drink a whole pitcher of lemonade  
2. Ice King- make a royal promise, then break it  
3. Jake- what is the farthest you have ever stretched?  
4. Peppermint Butler- splash water onto Flame Princess

PB: Is this meant to be for torture?

Me: Kind of. Some people go too far with the whole torture thing, but it's funny.

PB: But I don't think its right for Lemongrab to drink a whole pitcher of lemonade .

Me: Too bad princess, he has to.

Finn: What did you call her?

Me: It was a nickname a girl from my school got. I think the girl and PB are a lot alike.

Finn: Oh, who was the girl?

Me: I can't tell you that. It'd be wrong. But it starts with G. That's all I'm tellin' you.

PB: Uh… hello? Can I finish this?

Me: Sure. *Throws popcorn ball at PBs face*

PB: *sigh* So immature. Back on topic though, *gets hit with another popcorn ball* Who through that?

AT people: *points at Jake and Me*

Jake: I might like pranks but I wasn't the one who did it.

Me: That's for telling Jake. But we actually did this as a team thing.

Marceline: Can I joint your team?

Me and Jake: Yea!

PB: Great, now three people are going to throw balled up popcorn at me.

Marceline, Me, and Jake: *ready to throw more popcorn*

PB: Don't guys. Don't.

Me: She has eyes in the back of her face!

Jake: You mean head?

Me: I doubt that.

Finn: Is there room for a fourth person?

Marceline, Me, and Jake: Yea!

Finn: Aw yea.

PB: Anyway, I guess Lemongrab has to drink a whole pitcher of lemonade.

Lemongrab: *tries to run*

Jake: No way, you gotta drink it.

Me: Let's force him! I think we still have a lot from a few week ago.

Marceline: I thought we drank it all.

Me: Nope. I have about five pitchers left in the back. *runs and gets one* Its cannibalism time!

**-I should probably not tell you what happens cause its sort of freaky and gets abit intense-**

**-Afterwards-**

Finn: Damn, if I would have known we would put out a sword, I would have never agreed to do that.

Me: I rarely ever do stuff like that so you should be the one complaining.

Jake: Are you guys seeing this? *points to leg* Do you guys see the huge cut I have, going all down my leg?

Me: I got a cut all the way across my cheek. And another on my wrist! It hurts like hell.

Marceline: You guys suck! Me and Finn didn't get hurt at all.

Finn: Oooooooh!

Me: MOVING ON! PB what's next?

PB: Ice king has to make a royal promise, than break it.

Ice king: I promise not to steal princesses.

Me: Now break it you pile of dirt!

Ice king: *grabs LSP* Bye.

Me: That was kinda expected right?

PB: Of course it was. And we already know the answer to how far Jake has stretched.

Jake: Yea, it was in "The Limit".

Me: What? Oh yea. I forgot you guys know you're in a show.

PB: And now, Peppermint Butler has to splash water onto Flame Princess. *whispers* Yes!

Marceline: I heard that, and that was mean. Flame princess isn't that bad.

FP: But I still have to, don't I?

Me: Yep.

Peppermint butler: *splashes FP with water*

FP: *screams, falls, tries not to freak out on everyone*

Me: Someone should calm her down.

AT people: *looks at Me*

Me: No! I can't calm her down. I'm the person who runs this show.

FP: Shut up and just go die!

Finn: Whoa.

PB: I'm going to pretend this part of the day didn't happens and start the next round. From Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

Your writing skills are good!  
I think that Fionna should lead cause she's epic! And Finn's epic too  
PB: if PG is gay are you gay too  
(I really wanted to know for some reason)  
Cake: Swim in a pool for 20 seconds then sit on the bottom holding your breath for a minute

PB: Sorry Everlark-forever12. I'm already leading. But, if PG is gay that must mean I am too right? The answer is yes. Isn't that right Marceline?

Marceline: What? I'm not into you. I actually don't even like you as a friend. You and me, no.

Me: PB just got heartbroken!

Finn: HOW DOES IT FEEL BITCH!?

PB: *just stares at Finn*

Me: She's just upset cause she doesn't have a girlfriend.

PB: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Me: She's brain dead. So I get to take over. Oh yea! Cake go swimming!

Cake: *jumps in pool *

Me: Now swim for 20 seconds!

Cake *swims for 20 seconds *

Me: Now go to the bottom and hold your breath for a minute!

Cake: *does so, but only can hold breath for 30 seconds*

Me: Close enough. Ok, last one. These are from Trevor!

Trevor:

. Back again! How is everyone? Hope you are all felling well. I do have one minor note to the author. If you do not mind, from this point on can you call me Trevor in the story and not .52? It's not anything major, just a small fix. And, I did want to know if Cake forgave me for the dare, so, there's that question.  
. First main round of questions. First victim, I mean, uh... First question is for lord monichromicorn. (No, I did not look up his name, I just knew it.) What kind of color, (or lack of color) powers do you have?  
. Next question. To anyone: Do you have any idea on what or when Ice King used all his Ice Power? Because like I said, If he can freeze the planet for 400 years, how can making a small mountain that lasts 1,000 drain all his power? There had to be something else big he did.  
. Third question: To Gunter: How are you so good at controlling the demonic wishing eye? (Have Ice King translate the answer.)  
. Last dare: To the vampires. Go back to the crater in the planet and see if you can find a non-exploded part of the great mushroom bomb. Bring a piece back if you find it.  
. Alright, I think this is about it for now. Also, Scissors, you did a really good job this chapter, as always. In regard to the last chapter, I vote for making something. (Also, if you could give that piece of the mushroom bomb to me, I would appreciate it a lot.) Dark master of, I mean, "Trevor," out!

Me: Oh, I know this one! Is it really dark shades of colors?

Lord Monichromicorn: *little tap… foot… language… thing*

Cake: He said yes.

Me: I knew it! So, how do you think Ice king used most of his power?

Finn: Maybe he build a world on ice under ground.

Ice king: There on to me! *flies out window*

Me: Wow Finn, I guess you were right.

Finn: That's right!

Me: Gunter, how are you so smart for a penguin?

Gunter: Wenk, wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk. Wenk wenk wenk, wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk.

**-Translate:Well, I'm a lot smarter than other penguins, because of that, I can control the demonic wishing eye –**

Me: Yea, I can understand that. So Marceline and Marshall, go away to the crater again.

Marshall: Everyone wants us to leave. Why?

Marceline: Its fun though righ?

Marshall: Oh yea! Let's get outta here.

Me: Come back with a piece of the mushroom bomb!

Marceline: Ok, its probably not there though.

Me: Alright, that's it! Thanks for being awesome Trevor! Awesomeness goes to everyone else to! Not one of you is left out. And uh, Trevor, what were you about to mean to Dark Master? Oh well, bye!

AT people: BYE!

**So… what did you think? Was it good? I'll tell you how Marceline and Marshall do with the crater and bomb thing next chapter. **

**You guys are awesome! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Guest Chapter

**Hello! So, it's been a while since I've updated. Oops. But I got something awesome to make up for it. This chapter is Guest Chapter! There has been a lot of Guests posting stuff and I never did them so I figured I'd do them now.**

**Before I start the chapter I wanted to tell you guys about a review from Jlyman. I asked him about it and he gave me answers on why he posted what he posted(im only putting this part as an AN cause its Guest Chapter).**

**BigJ: Look, the reason is, in this story, you (I think) don't act nice to the adventure time characters. And that's not cool! Besides, PB and PG are not gay and not annoying! They're smart and favoratable characters. Am I right guys and gals!?**

All Adventure Time characters: Yeah!

BigJ: You see, that's what I'm talking about! For the next chapter, I want you to promise me that you will be nice to these people and to not put any of that information again, alright? I'll see the next chapter soon.

P.S. I'm sorry for what I said in my review. I have autism.

**Ok, so I'm sorry for acting mean to the characters. It's just how things seem to be going. Also, I respect your opinion about PB and PG not being gay and being lovable, but this is just fanfiction. I'm just getting stuff from my head. We have our own ideas for what we type. So sorry but I'm not changing anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. And I ain't promising anything.**

**Well, on with the story.**

Me: Ok, let's get thing going. I know a lot of people were expecting certain thing, 2 people suggested new leaders, but I have a sad announcement to make. There willonly be 3 more times we'll be here for this.

Finn: Aw man.

Marceline: Finally! I mean… darn.

Me: I'm serious. We're only coming back this time, next time, and a last time. So, we have to make the most of it.

Jake: I have an idea!

Me: What?

Jake: Lets eat ice cream for the rest of the days together!

Me: No. I have an idea though, I'll explain it later, so lets gut started. These first onces are from Zoey Heart 16!

Zoey Heart 16:

Hey awsome crazy author and cast i got a question for you and for almost everyone and some dares of course.I got two for all of you. Everyone: So if this is about asking questions and dares to the the cast of adventure time does that mean you guys are like fakes or something and pb and all the princesses not royalty and ice king is really just a weirdo playing a weirdo Marcy isn't really a rad queen and Finn isn't really a hero at all? And Jake is still pretty much an AWESOME DOG! You rock Jake! Question 2 this one is for Prince Gumball: So if your name is Gumball does that mean your balls are made of gum? Hehe HAHA! or are your gum made of gumballs?

Jake: I AM AWESMORE! YEA!

Me: Dude, when did we ever doubt that? And they're a simple answer for your question; they're in a reality show!

PG: Hang on! What about my question?

Me: I was getting to it.

PG: Sure, well, to answer it, it's just a name. Not a… that.

Me: Aw you suck that should have been funny! But no. Movin' on! This one is hard to see if I was right or not so I just didn't do exactly what this person said. These are from Guest #1!

Guest #1:

Sorry i accidentally pressed post review he stupid me but please put both of my reviews together i guess well this one is for YOU the awesome author! hehe your gonna like THIS : I DARE YOU to Bitch slap Pb NOT one BUT 7 Times HAHA! NO wait do IT 27 Times right? The Awesome number ha enjoy! sorry princess I got nothing against you but this is payback for not thinking magic is real or wizard city is cool i mean 7 year olds watch THIS! You trying too ruin their life?! I hate it when you scientists be all skeptical and stuff it ticks me OFF! alright next one Everyone: do any of you know the band paremore if you do which song do you like better Now Decode Misery business or Careful or Ignorance if not you guys should check them out. Next Fionna: ARE you a virgin? And I WANT cake to BE there telling the truth to her VERY wierd kitty cat face hehe drama :p next one. This one goes to Marceline: so i went inside a comic store for the FIRST time in MY entire 16 year old life! And when i was browsing through i found a Marceline and the scream queens official AND first comic book so does that mean you do have a band and you went on tour all over Ooo? And pb in the book you have a crush on the keyboard player named Guy and he has a thing for you too. And hehe Marceline your welcome for buying it! Dang it was tweny FIVE bucks! Alright next one uh Finn: some of my friends think your cute and hilarious most just think your hilarious but they also think that you look kinda pudgy MY main best friend Alex said the same and then she made a joke about it HAHA it was funny well anyways do you think that its true you know that your pudgy and do find it offensive that i should punch my bff in the arm for making a joke out of it? but no offense i still think Your cool! Alright Jake: I DARE YOU to arm wrestle with Cake WHILE uhh... wearing a tuxedo WITH a uhh clown wig on your head with your arm behind your back juggling grenades that will explode if you drop them! OH YEAH a Cake

Me: YES! Someone gave me a dare that involves pain! Oh yea! Hey , princess get over here so I can slap you 27 times.

PB: Who did this? I want them locked up.

Me: That's not gonna happen because they're too awesome. Sucks though, I only get to slap you. I woulda punched you. But now *slaps PB* That's for ruining hopes and dreams of magic loving kids! *slaps again* This is for being a jerk a lot! *again* That was for… uh…. For being you!

**-24 slaps later-**

Me: That was fun.

PB: That was not fun! My whole face is red! I can barely feel it anymore!

Me: Sucks. Next question. Anyone heard of Paramore? They aren't bad I'll tell you that.

Finn, Marcy, Marshall, Fionna: *in some way says they heard of them*

Me: Is that it!? Wow you guys. So what song is best. Now, Decode, Misery business, Careful or Ignorance?

Marceline: Now.

Finn: I guess id go with carful.

Marshall: Ignorance.

Fionna: Decode.

Me: Cool, I like those songs too. But the bestest best Misery Business. No doubt about it. They're good no matter what though. So uh… Fionna *gets evil smile*, answer that little question.

Fionna: *looks confused, then understands* What, do I have to?

Me: Of course ya do.

Fionna: Damn, ok. No.

Me: Ha! No wonder you like Decode the most.

Finn: I don't get it.

Me: I think Jake would think the same thing I'm thinking. Good.

Jake: Well yea!

Me: I know right. So, Marceline, you know about the scream queens comic right?

Marceline: The what?

Me: *sigh* Marceline and the scream queens. It's a comic book. I honestly thought you would know.

Marceline: Oh I do know. It just that its kinda stupid.

Me: Well I would know. I'm too freaking broke. I saw one today, I was just like "the world is taunting me!" It was sad.

Marceline: Ok… wait it was 25 dollars! I don't even get any of the cash those people earn what other people buy them! Comic book stores are terrible.

Me: Not all the time. And PB, what with uh… you know.

PB: Oh um, it's nothing. Just fun.

Me: *raises eyebrow* Fun?

PB: No! Its, just hanging out and that stuff.

Me: Don't deny it, that only makes you look desperate.

PB: Desperate for what?

Me: *gets dirty look* You know what I mean.

PB: No! No no no no no!

Marceline: You mean yes. I've seen what you've done.

PB: What, you have?!

Marceline: Uh, no. *laughs uncontrollably* I can't believe you fell for that! *stops laughing* Wait a minute, if you ask 'you have' does that mean you actually have!?

Me: Oh my gosh!

PB: No! Stop it! I don't do that!

Me: Guilty!

PB: Can we get off this topic please?

Me: Fine ya kill joy. Letg go to the next question. Finn someones friend- … wait ok, Finn is cute, hilarious, and pudgy. No no. Finn is hot, super hilarious, and chubby!

Finn: Does it make a difference?

Me: Yes. So, Jake. Arm wrestle with Cake while wearing a tuxedo and a clown wig. AND with your arm behind your back juggling grenades that will explode if you drop them. Seems easy enough.

Jake: *Gets what he needs* Who ever told me to do this, YOU'RE INSANE!

Me: In a good way. Now go!

Jake: Eh… ehhhhh… this is crazy! I'm gonna lose! *loses* Darn it! *drops grenades* Shit!

**-Boom! Aw man and he had 4 grenades! It probably blew up half the building!-**

Me: I'm ok! Damn it! That blew up half the building! And I have to pay for that!

Finn: I thought you said you were broke.

Me: I pay the places owners with Chuckey Cheese tokens. They have 6 kids and all of them are 8 and under. So yea.

Cake: I won! Do I win anything?

Me: Did you get an injury from the explosion?

Cake: I got a bunch of cuts.

Me: You won those.

Cake: Aw man.

Me: I won those too so you can say nothing. Next set now ok? These are from Fioleeluver!

Fioleeluver:

Hiiiiiiii... Ok I have questions  
Marsh and Marcy:why you so awesome!?  
Fionna: (tell me the truth and nothing but the truth) do you like Marshall lee? If yes,what do you see in him? If no, why not (he like so hot)  
Well bye.. It would make me so happy if you put this in the story

Marceline: Hang on, you're asking US why were so awesome? Why would you ask that?

Me: Uh… Marcy?

Marceline: You should know the answer already guys! *swings arm around Marshall (in playful way, don't worry)* We're us!

Me: You're so full of yourself.

Marceline: No I'm not. The somewhat of I life I'm living sucks like shit. That was just to encourage myself to live another billon years.

Me: Are you suicidal?

Marceline: Not really. And you know what? I'm gonna answer Fionna's question and say she likes Marshall cause he's a vampire and she likes the twilight movies. Also, whoever came up with the whole "vampires sparkle" thing, what the heck!? You took something cool and turned it sparkly. Esh.

Fionna: What the? That's not true! Well… maybe a little.

Me: You were going to say you love him for who he is? Cause that would have been cheesy.

Fionna: And you know what I see in him? Everything.

Me: Even poo?

Fionna: Yes even poo. Wait no!

Me: Too late you already said it. So let's get the last of this over with. These final ones are from oraandlink!

Oraandlink:

OMG, i love dis fanfic. Well, i actually love most. it's mah favorite type o writing. Thank u Sydney for being awesome  
P.S. :if u could would u go out with finn/marshall?

Me: No problem Oraandlink. You're awesome too. As for your question, I don't know who you're asking but I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say it's me cause everyone else has someone. Except for Ice guys. So Finn or Marshall? I choose Finn all the way. Finn.

Finn: WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE ME?!

Me: It's just so tempting.

Marceline: I feel so bad for you guys. Well not really.

Me: *sarcasm* Wow thanks. We're all outta time for you guys so go home. Bye!

AT people: Bye!

**So you guys are probably wondering why I'm ending the story in 3 chapters right? It's because the whole "please put my stuff it'll make me so happy" thing, is too much pressure for me. I have a hard time in the real world so it just adds more stress to me. You guys ARE NOT the problem though. I swear. It's just me. So I'm sorry guys. But here's some good news. I'll be writing a new story in a while so keep a look out for that. : )**

**Oh, one last thing! Please don't send in any questions or dares this time ok? I still have some stuff I wanted to use for the next chapter. You can give me compliments and complaints though. And if you have any questions about anything you can PM me. Bye you guy! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Super special sad time

**Hi guys! Well, this is the last chapter before the final one. Is anyone still confused? Cause even though I made this decision, I'm confused. So, the whole thing has put pressure on me. Plus I read those Marceline and the scream queens comics online and I was just thinking "Oh my gosh that exactly how I feel when I have a million people sending in stuff". It was funny but I made me feel awkward.**

**Eh, enough crazy, lets got on with this. By the way, THESE QUESTIONS ARE FROM A WHILE AGO. But I'll do more recent ones later.**

Finn: Ok everyone, Sydney is gone so I volunteer myself as leader for the day.

Me: *walks out of closet all tied up* No, he tied me up and hid me in the closet. Finn untie me and sit down so I can host this myself.

Finn: *sigh* Alright. *unties me* But you have to give me 5 dollars. That how much money the rope cost.

Me: I don't have money. So now that the ropes are off me and my wrists burn from how tightly Finn tied those ropes, we can start our first round. These are from Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

It was awesome I rate it a 4  
Only cause you don't include most descriptive situations in dares  
Adventure time people: who do you have a crush on?  
That also includes you too author!  
Well can't think of anything else  
So over an out!

Me: Someone's already asked that ya silly person! But we're gonna answer anyways because we want to. *looks at question again* Aw man, I gotta answer too? I got nothing better to do so ok. I say later.

Finn: But If some of us don't have to right?

Me: Well if your already in a relationship that, no. So who wants to go first? FP you got an answer.

FP: No one.

Me: Finn I think the old thing you had while her jacked up her brain.

LSP: I have an answer! I like Finn, but I guess I can have him. I know he want me though. I can like see it in his eyes. He always gives me the same look when I show him my sexiness.

Finn: You mean this face? *makes face that you would make if your parents were dancing while throwing all their clothes everywhere*

Me: That isn't a happy face it's a face of pure disgust.

LSP: You're so wrong.

Me:*sarcasm* Yea, sure. Now the dramatic moment were I tell the people who I like-like.

-drum roll comes from nowhere-

Me: It isn't that exciting! I moved on from Finn, and now have a pretty damn strong liking for Luke. Our backstage dude.

Finn: Well that's cool.

Me: Ok well, are there any other people who want to say who they like?

Ice king: Oh I like-

Me: We already know the answer to that. It's kinda obvious. Plus you said it in 'Still'. So now I, for some reason, want to know who PB's back up person was. Now that her first choice… yea.

PB: I gave up. No more love for me.

Me: Good. But we asked if you have a backup person. Do or did you?

PB: No. I would never have done a thing like that.

Me: I know a lie when I hear one, I've been called psychic enough times to have convinced myself I am(even though I'm probably not). So truth!

PB: Guy. Some of you would know him if you read comics.

Me: Oh my what, you're… I forgot the name. I'm sorry guys! I should freaking know this, but you know what I mean.

Finn: There isn't anything wrong with that though, right?

Me: Yea you're right. But I just never looked at her and thought she was that kind of person.

PB: Well I am bitch!

Me: Oh whoa! Look at your language! Finally joining the cuss club, huh? **(yes I know that's a stupid name)**

Finn: Whooo!

PB: Don't we have a lot more stuff to do?

Me: That trick won't work again, but it's true. Next round then! These are from 27farmers-daughter27!

27farmers-daughter27:

Yeah! The people are done working on my livin' room! We just gotta wallpaper it and then we can put in all the furniture so it doesn't look like a giant hole of nothin'. Anyways...  
Marceline: Do you really like fries or were you just hungry enough to eat fries when your dad ate your fries in the dinner?  
Everyone: If you could send one person into space for the rest of their life, who would you choice? *looks over at PB*  
PB: Would you be mad if I "accidently" gave you a glass eye like my cousin Leroy? (Read Second Adventure TIme Sleepover, A Christmas Special to understand)  
Thanks. And scissors, you are an awesome writer. Welp I'm gonna go study for the dairy bowl challenge.

Finn: Hey Jake, can we get some people to work on our living room?

Jake: Why? Nothing's wrong with our living room.

Finn: No, but it would be fun.

Me: Come on Jake; it'd be fun as everything. Have some people redo the bottom half of your house.

Jake: Fine.

Me: So now on with the questions. Marceline?

Marceline: I like 'em. They tasted better when I was younger though. You should know why.

Me: I think so. But uh, space travelers huh? You already know my answer, so Finn, who would you send?

Finn: I would send… LSP.

LSP: WHAT!?

Me: Well I don't blame him! You always start posting when he's around.

LSP: Well, I would send you!

Me: Aww! Thanks! I love being chosen.

PB: I would send you too!

Me: Yay! Two votes for me!

Marceline: Bubblegum should go to space. Forever.

PB: But I got Hambo back for you!

Marceline: No you didn't Sydney did and you asked the producers of Adventure Time if they could make an episode where I get him back.

Me: Yea. You faker! Now we have 2 votes for PB, 2 for me, and 1 for LSP. Jake, who would you chose?

Jake: LSP, but only so Finn isn't looking at disturbing stuff all the time.

Me: Wow. It's a tie between me, PB, and LSP. Too bad we can't really send them into space. Now time for a fun question for PB.

PB: A glass eye? No. I don't want one.

Me: You'll probably get one eventually. And thank you 27farmers-daughter27 for sending in stuff pretty much every time. It's really awesome. Good luck with that dairy bowl challenge studying. 3rd set of stuff, from trevor! Who sent 2 stuff.

Trevor:

! Another epic chapter! I vote your story as 4.27 out of 5. (See what I did there?) Also, I definitely wasn't going to say "Dark Master of the 7th origin core shard, OUT!" I just meant and said "Trevor, OUT!" P.S. If you say anything about me almost calling myself something different again, I may have to kill you. And remember to give me that piece of the bomb if you get it.  
. Alright, first dare. Jake: Eat fish flavored ice cream. (I wouldn't even do this one, I hate fish as a flavor.)  
. Second dare. Flame Princess: Try to burn something that fire normally has little affect (or is it effect?) on without burning everything else around it in the process.  
. Third dare. Flame Prince: I made this since few people seem to notice you. I dare you to eat a small chunk of almost pure phosphorous without letting your fire get too out of control. (Phosphorous is an element that, in it's pure form, is highly flammable and explosive when exposed to oxygen of fire.)  
. Last dare. Finn and Fionna: Watch the entire 3 hour Nyan cat video with no breaks. Then see how long it takes to get the song out of your heads.  
. First and last question. PB: Look at the pink goo that gives Simon the chicken soup in "Simon and Marcy." Now, what relation, if any that you know of, does that gum/goo creature have to you?  
Ok, I have to go now, Bye! (Remember to give me that piece of the bomb, it may be very important.)

2. Hey again! Firstly, just so you know, The creepy thing I sent in the dares is there ONLY for the sake of the story, I would never actually hurt anyone (much).  
Anyhow, the main reason for this post here is because I realized that since the wizards only episode came out, I can talk about it. PB has dropped to 6 out of 100 in my: "How good or bad someone is." Chart. She was at 15. Come on, PB! Everyone knows that different universes have either Science or magic, and that your universe has both. EVERYONE. You should know all the better since Ice King had/has the strongest Magic and he kidnaps you ALL THE TIME.

Also, What the *** was that recording of you beating up the Ice King about? Are you freaking insane? You don't just do stuff like that! Seriously! The only reason you are not yet QUITE down to zero on my chart is because you don't seem quite as annoying as everyone else thinks you are, and I know of a few worse people. I have lost almost all respect for you. Don't make me regret what little I still have.

Marceline: We have that bomb piece you wanted.

Marshall: We had to pull it out of the dirt cause it was buried.

Me: Must have taken you a while, hand it over so I can give it to him myself.

Marceline: Here. *Gives Me the bomb piece*

Me: Ok, *throws piece in the 'needs-to-be-sent-still mail pile* that'll get to his house in about 3 or 4 days. FP go try and burn a fire place.

FP: On it. *thows fire in the fire place* Nothing happened.

Me: Exactly. Nothing was supposed to happen. So, man FP, eat almost pure phosphorous. Do it outside cause I don't want to repair the damn place again.

FP(prince): *goes outside, eats phosphorous*

Me: Why is it all quiet?

FP: Maybe he died!

Me: No way, I bet he's just freaked out or something.*looks out side* You guys he really IS dead!

AT people: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Haha, just kidding. But he doesn't want to come in yet cause he might make the place burn down.

AT people: *sigh of relief*

Me: Now Finn and Fionna have to watch a 3 hour Nyan cat video. With no breaks! Wow and I thought having 2 hours with my language teacher was bad.

Finn & Fionna: *start to watch video*

Me: They're gonna die.

Finn: What is this?

Me: One of the worst things ever. It's the same thing. For 3 shit filled hours! It isn't that bad, but its boring.

**(having almost no knowledge about Nyan cat videos, I might have said something wrong, I hope I didn't)**

Me: Soooo… moving on while they watch that. PB, know anything about the goo stuff?

PB: It was probably an ancestor.

Me: It could be

Finn: Um… can we stop watching this now?

Me: Nope. Not until and 3 hours are up.

Finn: Dang it.

Marceline: That's how I used to pass the time a long time ago. Days used to go by faster for some reason.

Me: Weird. And PB, you have dropped to 6 on Trevor's "How good or bad someone is" chart. Wow, that must suck.

PB: I had to do what I did! Then I said what I said, because it's true!

Me: No! You can go eat poo cause magic is totally real.

PB: *sigh* Some people are just so…

Me: So… what? Smart cause I am. Well, only when it comes to knowing lies and smacking people in the face.

Finn: Can we stop now?

Me: It's only been 20 minutes.

Fionna: But this sucks.

Me: You bet your everything it does. PB, your losing any fans you could have had. I know a lot of people respect her, but less and less people seem to. Last question now though so we can get it over with. This is from ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction!

ILikeAdventureTimeFanFiction:

Man, you people that like the number 27 REALLY hate PB. I'll rate this story 5. Oh and for a dare; PB: get in a fist fight with Susan Strong, If you lose you have to let her eat half your kingdom X).

Me: Ok, we left Susan at Beautopia cause we thought she would end up eating a candy person. But she can come now. Bring her in.

Susan: *walks in* Were?

Jake: Hey Susan. You mind fighting Princess Bubblegum? If you win, you can eat half the Candy Kingdom. What do ya say?

Susan: Hmm… if I beat Candy Princess, I can eat her kingdom?

Jake: Yea, but only half of it!

Susan: Susan understand.

PB: She can't eat half the kingdom! That's… that's…. that's horrible!

Me: Then win pinky!

PB: Fine, I will.

PB & Susan: *fight*

**(I'll kinda describe it)**

Susan: *Punches PB in the face*

PB: *grabs Susan by the hair and swings her downwards*

Susan: *lifts PB up and throws her on the ground, hard* I will like eating kingdom, Thank you Candy princess. *lifts foot above PB, about to step on her to claim victory*

PB: No! Stop! I lose! Don't crush mee!

Me: She wasn't gonna crush you she was just going to put her foot on you.

Susan: I still get candy right?

Me: Heck yea. Go eat halg of your heart out. Jake, go watch her.

Jake: Aye aye captain!

Me: We aren't pirates just go watch her.

Jake: Ok ok, sheesh.

-2 hours later-

Finn: Uh… I think the video is done.

Me: Well yea! It's not playing anymore.

Fionna: Finally!

Me: Yea I know right? That means we can all go home now. Bye guys!

AT people: Bye!

**I'm so sad right now. This was the second to last chapter! But I have a plan to make the last chapter the best!**

**Send in the most amazing questions and dares. They have to be so amazing and so perfect that the final chapter will be the master of all Adventure Time get together chapters. I want to be able to at least get up to 100 reviews so PLEASE do the best you can. And lastly, I will use all of them. Every single thing you send in will be used! It'll take me awhile to type it all, but I will do it. I'll have typed atleast 20 rounds! Damn… oh well. : ) So if you're looking for more answers, just PM me. Bye everyone! You're the bestest people EVER! **


	14. Chapter 14: Good and bad information

Hi, guys. Sorry if you were hoping for a real chapter. So I won't be updating this for a while. The reason is because I'm going camping for a week any there won't be any internet. Dun dun duuun! By the time I get back only one week of my summer vacation will be left. Then school. So that will hold this story back too. Luckily, when I actually do type the next chapter, I will do 3 or 4 more. I got so many reviews that I have to make the finally into a 3 part thing. I'm still accepting stuff. Even if you already gave me something, you can send in something else. Ya never know, you could suddenly think of something when you're eating breakfast or a different food… time… thing.

Sorry again if you thought this was the last real chapter (I almost thought it was too). Bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Last part 1

**Well everyone, the day has come. This is one of the last chapters of Questions and Embarrassing Stuff. I was sad while typing all this. What made it worse is I was listening to sad music too. I would have cried if it was for me never really crying. I think my tear makers stopped working after all the crying I did when I was younger. I cried at least a million tears in one day.**

**Enough about my terrible childhood, let just get this over with.**

Me: Alright you guys let's get these last shows started.

Finn: Last?

Me: I told you the last time we came here! Remember?

Finn: Oh yea… are we gonna do anything fun?

Me: No. Unless you count us eat ice cream the whole time. I bought it. May have stolen 20 or so dollars from my dad but he has loads of cash. Here guys *hand out ice cream* you've all been an awesome part of this experience. Except for you, PB. The only reason I'm giving you ice cream is because Jamie has been trying to teach my how to be fair. I hate it but she's making me do it. On with the questions! These ar for 12snow-flame12!

snowskull:

Here's some dares for the last chapter

Marsh&marcy:find that pink goop and give me some

Jake and cake:explain to Finn and fionna what teir 15 is

Pinky: go and be lesbo with LSP

Author:go to aaa and eat the candy kingdom

Everyone:watch dancing baby Finn for ten hours

Marceline: We have to go away again!?

Me: Yea, now leave.

Marshall: Fine.

Me: They should be happy they get to leave! They don't have to hear Jake and cake explain to Finn and Fionna what tier 15 is.

Jake: Wait, hang on, hang on! I thought this story was T rated!

Me: Oh yea… be a lot less descriptive. And I mean A LOT. As in only-use-two-words less descriptive.

Cake: You said it.

Jake: Yea she did. Ok, you two ready to know what tier 15 is?

Finn & Fionna: Yes!

Jake & Cake: Its sex.

**-Yea, I know. That was stereotypical-**

Finn & Fionna: Ooooooooooooooooooohh. Oh.

Me: What an interesting reaction.

Finn: You're the same age as us how did you already know what that was?

Me: I host this story, I have to know everything.

Finn: I hosted before 1 But I never learned anything!

Me: Well duh! You're you!

Finn: *sarcasm* Wow thanks.

Me: No problem man, but let's finish this up ok? Pinky, meaning PB, go all tier 15 on LSP.

LSP: Oh no way girl! I am NOT doing THAT!

Me: Sucks. Hey backstage people, toss 'em into a closet. And choose the special one.

PB: Special one? Oh no.

Me: You'll be surprised how I can torture you with your own … ahem… "love".

LSP: WHAT?! As if I would love _HER_!

PB: What's wrong with me?

LSP and Me: Well aren't you clueless?

PB:…

Me: Get your asses in there.

LSP and PB: *Goes into 'special' closet*

Me: Next, oh my gosh… yes! Yes! YES! This is my lifelong dream!

Jake: What is it?

Me: I get to eat the candy kingdom!

Jake: But Susan already ate it.

Me: I get to eat the one in Aaa.

Finn: Can you even do that?

Me: I can eat a plate, and then I'll be sick. But who cares!? Woo whooo! *goes and eats five knives and somewhere in that time Marceline and Marshall come back and give snowskull the goo stuff* Awww… bad idea.

Finn: Told ya.

Me: Shut up. You guys have to watch dancing baby Finn for ten hours. This is a lifelong dream of mine too. So yay. *Turns on Dancing Finn*

**-ten hours later-**

Me: That was beautiful.

Finn: No, it was embarrassing.

Marceline: The first few times it was cute and funny, but then it got annoying.

Me: Yea I guess. Plus PB and LSP can out of the closet looking all messed up two hours into it.

PB: I'll never know the feeling of purity again.

Jake: You've done that before though.

PB: But not with a girl!

Me: You know you wanted to.

LSP: She didn't, like, want to do it with me.

Me: Makes sense. Well, next round is from red-inside.

Red-inside:

Sucks that you have to stop makin' chapters. But here's a few good things to put in the end.  
Sydney: because you like Finn so much(and I've read that you have pictures of his face all over your wall) I dare you to sing your love is my drug by Kesha. Sing it to Finn!  
Finn and Jake: Take a big chunk of cooked meat and see how big of a bite you can take out if it.  
And the last one :D  
EVERYBODY: what's been the worst thing about this question and dares experience? This doesn't include the one and only 27scissors. She'll just say everything was good about it.  
That's all I came up with. I'm outta here.

Me: Are you kidding? Do I have to?

Marceline: You know you want to.

Me: I do, but it's not right.

Finn: Dude just do it. I haven't heard that song before.

Me: Ok. But I'm changing a word in the ending.

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping

hitting my head against the wall

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices,  
I'm addicted – it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy  
My sleaze is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Hey, hey, so  
Hahahahaha

Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug  
I like your hat

Finn: Oh my glob.

Me: I know. I'm terrible.

Finn: You're cute.

Me: *smiles real big* Really?

Finn: Not like that. Like, funny-cute.

Me: *angry face* Wow thanks.

Jake: At least you don't go overboard like what some fans do.

Me: I watch adventure time every day, have 10 adventure time shirts, Finn earrings, a necklace with Marceline on it, a Finn hat and sword, pictures of Finn and Jake all over my bedroom walls, a wallet with all the characters on it, the ds game, a million pictures saved on every electronic thing I've ever used, three stickers, Finn headphones, Finn toys, I write and read fanfiction, and probably a bunch of other stuff I forgot. That doesn't sound like over board?

Jake: Oh.

Finn: Damn.

Me: I'm obsessed. I'm obsessed and I'm proud. I'm obsessed and I'm proud! I'm obsessed and I'm proud!

Marceline: SpongeBob reference.

Me: Sorta. SpongeBob says ugly not obsessed. But never mind that, Finn and Jake, you have to take a big bite out of a chunk of meat. Jake I'm not gonna let you stretch.

Jake: Dang it.

Me: It only seems fair-ish. I know it's cooked, but you can eat the rest later.

Finn and Jake: *take one big bite out of the meat*

Me: Finn, your bite was 4 inches long and 5 inches wide. Jake, this is sad, yours was an inch long and wide.

Jake: What?

Me: Where you holding back or something? I've seen bigger bites from you.

Finn: His life is based on his stretchy powers. Without them he sucks at a lot of stuff.

Me: That's sad.

Finn: I know right?

Jake: Stop you guys.

Me: Fine. Next question, what's been the worst thing about this experience?

Finn: Watching all those baby me videos.

Jake: Not having ice cream.

Marceline: A few weeks ago when I was handcuffed to a chair.

PB: Being here.

PG: Same.

Marshall: I don't know.

Fionna: Talking about… dirty stuff.

Me: No way that was hilarious. But that's as far as Im going with this round cause we've got a lot more to do. These are from Sav. They got accidently clicked post before they could finish their dares, so there are to set thingies.

Sav:

Hey y'all! I'm sav! Sydney, could u plz plz plz put me in the story?! That'd be soo cool! Thx! Here r my dares:  
Marshall: sing parking lot party  
Marceline: sing Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood  
Cassie: make out with ice king! (evil smile) lol  
Everyone: what is ur fav animal?  
(btw I am crazy, mischievous, a prankster, a signer(I think I'm good) love to draw, and I do think marceline, and Marshall lee are awesome! Sydney, ur story is awesome! PB : my cousin thinks ur awesome but I personally don't. Ur too, um... Pink. And science-y. Oh and one last thing:  
Sydney: since u got the hambo

Srry I accidently pressed the post.  
Sydney: since u got the hambos back, give them to Marcy and Marshall. Again, this story is awesome!

Me: Ok, Sav, I'm gonna put you in, you just won't be mentioned as much as you would really be cause this is pretty much part one of the last chapter. But come on it any ways.

Sav: *walks in, sits on chair*

Me: So now Marshall has to sing parking lot party. I remember this song! My aunt plays it in her truck all the time. It's a good song, it was just over played.

Marshall: Uh, ok then.

Me: Just start the song.

Marshall:

Johnnys fired up his coleman grill  
We'v got 24 tall boys on to chill  
Yeah 14 of em's mine  
Little Marshall Tucker on the radio  
You know we'll just catch a little groove before the show  
We aint playin nothin slow

At the parking lot party  
Tailgate buds just sippin on suds  
Aint never too early  
to light one up fill up your cup  
Cause there aint no party like the pre party  
and after the party is the after party  
In the parking lot party

Well I hope the band is doin sound check  
Man they sound pretty good  
Hell I aint even bought no tickets yet  
Yeah but thats alright we don't care  
Cause all the pretty girls are sititn right here  
Kickin back in a lawn chair

At the parking lot party  
Tailgate buds just sippin on suds  
Aint never too early  
to light one up fill up your cup  
Cause there aint no party like the pre party  
and after the party is the after party  
In the parking lot party

Wow... Old tommys pullin his guitar out  
Wow... Bout time to pass that shine around  
Hey... Shows about to stop but we aint bout to leave  
Hey... Its one hell of a time and its all for free

At the parking lot party  
Tailgate buds just sippin on suds  
Aint never too early  
to light one up fill up your cup  
Cause there aint no party like the pre party  
and after the party is the after party  
In the parking lot party  
Parking lot party, Parking lot party, Parking lot party

Finn: Well that was interesting.

Me: Great now I have the song stuck in my head. Good thing a different song is about to be sang. And it's really sad. Marceline, sing Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.

Marceline: That songs sad.

Me: I just sad that.

Marceline: I know.

Me: I gotta explain a bunch of stuff to you and Marshall huh?

Marceline: Yea.

Me: Shut up a sing or you never will again.

Finn: She means it.

Marceline:

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue

And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray"  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard

And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could've been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me  
This is just a dream

Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
It's just a dream, yeah, yeah

Finn: Whoa.

Me: Oh geez, I wanna cry so badly but I can't. If you think I'm over reacting, just watch the music video.

Jake: I always thought country music was about fun and dancing like the first song. I mean that was fun right?

Marshall: Yea but now we're all sad.

Me: We need a break. So let's finish this round so we can go home. *reads next dare* Oh shit Cassie, you have to... oh gosh.

Marceline: Let me read it.

Me: Third time! This is the third time you take my computer just to read the dares! And there the freaky ones too.

Marceline: This one hopefully isn't as bad as the last ones. *reads dares* Cassie I feel so bad for you.

Cassie: What do I have to do?

Marceline: Read it.

Cassie: *reads* No! I am NOT doing that.

Me: You have to.

Finn: What does she have to do?

Me: Fine I'll be the one saying it out loud. She has to make out with ice king.

Finn: Oh glob.

Me: Mhm.

Ice king: At least shes hot.

Me: Did you ever consider what's she thinks about… um. You guys work this out.

Finn: Do it blind folded!

Jake: Put on a bunch of mouth stuff so you can't feel it. And mints.

Cassie: Or?

Finn: Or…

Cassie: What else can I do?!

Finn: I don't know.

Cassie: *follows Finn and Jakes instructions* I have a blind fold on so I don't know what's going on.

Jake: You're not gonna want to. You got all that mouth stuff on right?

Cassie: Yea, this is still gonna suck.

Me: Of course it is. But you gotta do it.

Cassie: Fine. * makes out with ice king*

Me: Aw that's nasty. Lets move on so we don't have to see this anymore.

Cassie: Ah! * punches ice king* You sick weirdo!

Me: What did he do?

Cassie: He licked all my protection off!

Me: Go wash your mouth! Do it for five hours!

Cassie: *Runs to nearest bathroom*

Me: No more kissing dares. So favorite animals? Mine's lions. They can rip your face off.

Finn: I like bears.

Jake: Well I'm a dog so I guess I can like dogs most.

Marceline: Wolves.

Me: Why?

Marceline: Same reason as why you like lions. They're vicious and that awesome. Plus riding them is fun.

Me: Makes sense.

Marshall: Do I count as an animal?

Me: Why would you?

Marshall: Cause I'm wild.

Me: Sure you are.

Fionna: Bunnies are my favorite.

Me: I can tell. So, PB, some one likes you and thinks you cool.

PB: Really? Wow that's great.

Me: but there are probably only 30 or less other people like that. Not that liking PB is a bad thing, it's just that I don't care for her. So now I have to give Hambo to Marceline and Marshall. I thought I already did that.

Marceline: You did.

Me: Oh well. You have 'em. SO we can all go home now and thanks so much to all the people who read this and favorite\follow it! The reviews mean a bunch too! Bye!

AT People: Bye!

**Sorry I took so long. This surprisingly took forever. Also,** **Jlyman, I totally forgive you. I honestly don't think it's your fault or anything. Hope you'll be here for the next chapters. :) Bye everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16: Last part 2

**I'm literally crying right now which is amazing, but this will be the last chapter. I know I promised a few more and I'm so sorry. I need a break from hoping that I will end this story. Then feeling like I disappointed people sucks. I'll do as many questions/dares as I can. And I wanted to say that all you people that reviewed, favorite, followed and even just read the story, I love you with all my heart. You're good people and I can't thank you enough. I know I'm over emotional, but I seriously feel like this. See you on the other side.**

Finn: Aw, come on. You can't be this sad.

Me: I am! I'm leaving this people to stop reading this and actually find lives. You know how much that sucks?

Jake: *eating ice cream* Yea, and you were the only one who gave us good ice cream. Do you know how many more of these talk show things we've been on? A lot. And we've never eaten ice cream!

Me: I never gave you that. Is that mine?

Jake: You had 5 tubs of it. Who needs that much ice cream? Plus they were all chocolate except this only vanilla.

Me: Did you touch any of the other ones?

Jake: Finn ate the entire 'Death by Chocolate' tub but that's it.

Me: *eye twitches in anger* What?

Finn: Ooooo gotta go.

Me: FINN!

Finn: *Hides in a bathroom*

Me: That was my favorite one ice cream! You're gonna buy me a f***ing new one after I beat the hell out of you!

AT people: *sitting uncomfortably*

Finn: Start the questions!

Me: *randomly calms down* Ok. These first ones are from Finn The Hero of Ooo!

Finn The Hero of Ooo:

Although I did not like some things, it's not your fault because you did not sumbit he questions. Anyways I give it a 5 because it's super awesome. Now, let's ask some questions and make some dares. Finn-Why did you like PB before? Marceline-Would you get jealous if Finn goes out with PB? Jake- What would you do if you were the last person on Earth? PB-If you turned 13 again permanently without Lemongrab taking over the Candy Kingdom, what would you do? Lemongrab-What would you think If Finn and PB started doing more pranks and they do "The Thing" again? Time for Dares: Finn-Go 7 minutes in Heaven with PB. Cake-how many gallons of milk can you drink in 1 hour? Lemongrab-Go to sleep.(While he is asleep you guys prepare "The Thing". 27-Try to take Lemongrab's Camel. I would really (I would post really 26 times but it might seem like spam) appreciate if you answered these questions and did these dares. Thanks Alot!  
-Finn The Hero of Ooo

Me: Come on out Finn, you gotta answer a question.

Finn: Can you restrain her or something?

Backstage dude: *handcuffs Me to chair*

Me: What? Ah! Grrr! Come on!

Marceline: You see how much it sucks!

Me: Is that what the handcuffs are about? You getting revenge?

Marceline: Yea, last time here right? Might as well make the most of it. Better yet, hey Backstage dude, can you keep her there until the end?

Backstage dude: Yep.

Me: I'm not paying you anymore! Finn they cuffed me to a chair, you can come out now.

Finn: *comes back* Ok, my question. Uh… I liked her because I thought she was really smart and...

Me: Tell us!

Finn: Hot

Jake: Geez dude did NOT see that coming.

Me: I kinda did. **(Cause I'm writing it haha) **So Marcy, your question?

Marceline: No. I wouldn't get jealous. He's 15, which means he's pretty much mindless around every girl. I mean, he was willing to kiss Slime Princess last week. And that was just disgusting.

Me: I know. I was scared. Anyways, Jake?

Jake: If I was the last person on Earth I would be sad for a few days then I would do my own thing later. And I would eat all the ice cream in the world.

Me: Like you ate all the ice cream in the vanilla tub?

Jake: Pretty much!

Me: *sigh* PB, your question.

PB: If I was permanently 13, I might try to find out who loves me. I wouldn't do it now, but everyone is mischievous when they are 13. *winks at Finn*

Me: *cough* whore *cough*

PB: And then I would help the starving children!

Me: Really? You'd have a better chance of doing that now than if you were 13!

PB: Says you!

Me: They said if you WERE 13 not ACT like you're 13. So Lemongrab, your question?

Lemongrab: DUNGEN! FOR LIFE!

Me: You ain't in control. If anyone is, it's me. Anyway, now for the dare. Finn you have to… f***.

Finn: Well aren't you cussy today?

Me: No Finn you don't get it.

Marceline: Is it time for me to get scared again?

Me: Only if you want your boyfriend to have sex with PB. *puts hands over mouth*

Marceline: Who sent that dare?

Me: There pen name is Finn The Hero of Ooo.

Marceline: 'Finn The Hero of Ooo' I swear to Glob if I see your face I will rip your-

**-Please stand by. Also know that the almost full threat to Finn The Hero of Ooo will never ever become true and I apologize if you were hurt by those words-**

Marceline: *Handcuffed to the chair…again* I didn't deserve this.

Me: I'm handcuffed too, you don't hear me complaining. A few moments ago Finn and PB went to… you know.

Jake: I don't like this.

Me & Marcy: I don't either.

Jake: That was creepy.

Me: Shut up. Cake, drink as many gallons of milk as you can in an hour.

Cake: Ok.

**-1 hour later-**

Me: Aaaand 37!

Cake: Dang that's a lot.

Me: Geez I know. Now Lemongrab, go to sleep.

Lemongrab: YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!

Me: Go f***ing sleep!

Lemon: *goes and sleeps*

Jake: Why are you all short tempered today?

Me: Because.

Jake: Because?

Me: Because this get-together was a really bad idea.

Jake: Oh.

Me: Yea, ok everybody! Prepare "The Thing"! And while you do that, I am going to take the camel.

**-thing is set, thing goes and…-**

Lemongrab: AHHHHHH! AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

Me: I got your camel bitch!

Lemongrab: Camely! I'm coming!

**-a while later-**

Lemongrab: *covered with bruises*

Me: He got his camel back and I got some rage out. So let's move on to some next stuff! These are from 27farmers-daughter27!

27farmers-daughter27:

Hey y'all! Your favorite person is back! I hope you do one last chapter. So here goes:  
Jake: Country music is about life. Not only fun and partying. Go listen to "You've Got to Stand for Something" by Aaron Tippin  
Marshall: Actually sing You've Got to Stand for Something"  
So yeah. I'm gonna miss you! You should write a sequel to this story! And if you do, you should put me in it.  
Thanks, and I'm gonna miss y'all!

Marshall: Yes! I get more screen time!

Me: Attention hog.

Shut up. Singing now!

"Now Daddy didn't like trouble, but if it came along  
Everyone that knew him knew which side that he'd be on  
He never was a hero, or this county's shinin' light  
But you could always find him standing up  
For what he thought was right

He'd say you've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
You've got to be your own man not a puppet on a string  
Never compromise what's right and uphold your family name  
You've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything

Now we might have been better off or owned a bigger house  
If Daddy had done more givin' in or a little more backing down  
But we always had plenty just living his advice  
Whatever you do today you'll have to sleep with tonight

He'd say you've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
You've got to be your own man not a puppet on a string  
Never compromise what's right and uphold your family name  
You've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything

Now I know that things are different than they were in Daddy's days  
But I still believe what makes a man really hasn't changed

You've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
You've got to be your own man not a puppet on a string  
Never compromise what's right and uphold your family name  
You've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything

You've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything"

Me: You aren't the best at county are you?

Marshall: So what?! If someone wants me to sing I will. And Jake seemed to have gotten the message.

Jake: *staring at the ceiling cross eyed*

Me: Ah he did. And uh… 27farmers-daughter27, I won't be making a sequel to this. I honestly wish I wanted to, but I just don't think I like being in all this imaginary pressure. Hey, I'll miss you too. Anyways, let's move on. These are from snowskull!

Snowskull:

Hiya peeps

Finn&fionna: watch a blood terror movie

Scienc-y people-make me a ice wolf

Cassidy -(sorry if I spelled it wrong)go bitch slap PG&PB

Me: I got a good one movie you can watch!

Finn: Which one?

Me: Have you seen 'Evil Dead'?

Finn: No way! Have you?

Me: Well, no. But I have it.

Fionna: I don't want to watch that.

Marceline: No way! Watch it. Both of you!

Finn: But I'll be scared!

Marceline: And you'll be too scared to sleep alone.

Finn: Oh I get it now.

Marceline: Yep.

Marshall: I'm doing that too.

Me: You're dirty. Ok, you two, go watch it.

Finn & Fionna: *Go into movie room*

-Minutes later-

Finn: This isn't even scary- AAAHHHH!

Finn & Fionna: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: They sound scared.

Jake: *sarcasm* Really?

Me: *sarcasm* Yea. Science-y people have to make an ice wolf. Now be gone! Out of my sight you peasants!

PB: Peasents!?

Me: Yes, and, Cassie, bitch slap them real quick.

Cassie: On it. *BITCH SLAPS PB & PG! OH YEA!*

Me: Now GO!

PB: O-ok.

Me: Yes they're gone! These next ones are from Everlark-forever!

Everlark-forever:

Hi it's me everlarkforevr12 I didn't log in but I've got truths and dares!  
Wait did I have truths and dares in the last chapter? Or not? I don't remember but anyway  
Finn: I'm writing a story and you and her get married in it  
Is that ok?  
And if you want to know who it is it is my OC who is in this story!  
Fionna: you are epic! I'm cospalying as you too  
Adventure tim cast: Do you like one direction?

Me: Finn and Fionna are still watching the movie. I'm sure Finn won't mind. I'm also sure that it was a really good idea to handcuff Marcy. I also think Fionna's cool with whatever you go going on with her and you. Now, the One Direction question. You people may answer. I'll go last.

Marshall: They're good. I like them.

Marceline: No. They suck. Imma be honest. They really do.

Ice King: Those guys are hot.

Me: Weirdo.

PB: PG and I are just in another room, so we can hear everything. One Direction is the best. We both agree.

Jake: Eh, they're alright. Finn don't like boy bands though.

FP: Those guys are the bestest EVER! But sadly they've already had the concert and I didn't go.

LSP: They are, like, the hottest guys ALIVE.

Me: You all have different opinions, but you wanna know mine?

AT People: YES!

Me: I think One Direction is a bad band and I broke a spoon because literally every girl around me was singing their song while I was trying to eat my lunch. Sounds like I over reacted right? Hahaha WRONG! I might have liked them just barly if those people didn't scream their names every second of the day.

**-I once again am sorry if I offended anyone-**

Jake: Did you write a whole speech?

Me: No! Well, yea but that doesn't matter!

Finn: The movies over!

Me: Someone go get them. And DON'T scare them.

Marshall: I'll get them.

Me: Thanks.

Marshall: *goes into movie room*

**-Seconds after-**

Finn and Fionna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MARSHALL! You scared us!

Me: I told you not to do that!

Marshall: *laughing* I couldn't resist!

Me: Oh well. The next questions are from trevor!

Trevor:

. Hello! Thank you for the great chapter, and a special thanks for that piece of the bomb. I needed it quite badly. Because now with it, I have an item crucial to the history of your universe, which will allow me to use that origin core shard on your universe. So, basically, I can now change things that were created in your worlds past. And I am changing The Ice Crowns.  
. After they have been on for just over 1,000 years on a person, the spirit within them will be destroyed. Meaning, in a few minutes, the Ice King and Queen will have their sanity back for good, because the thing sapping it will no longer exist. Unfortunately, their bodies will be stuck like that forever, but they will still have Ice powers and long life.  
. Anyhow, on to my second-to-last dare: Finn, sing Billy's theme! (I just couldn't think of a much better dare.)  
. Last dare: Almost anyone, make PB admit magic is real, or you get to dump her back into the Lich's well and don't save her.  
. Last question: B-MO, do you know anything about A-MO? I mean, we saw most of the other MOs in the B-More episode, but A-MO was left unseen. All I know about him is that he is "Death star" sized. (Large moon sized.)  
. Alright, I have to go soon, but first, PB, how is it you still don't believe in magic after I told you it was real. I mean, what moron doesn't believe the guy who keeps watch over the entire multi-verse you are in? Yeah, yeah, I have kept watch over ALL the universes in your multi-verse for thousands of years each, what of it? Anyhow, goodbye! Sad to think this story is not going to continue anymore, but I guess that's alright, I can always read another version of it from a different universe.

-minutes later... Ice people are uncrazy thanks to Trevor-

Me: This is weird, you guys can have you're happy time. And Finn can sing Billy's song!

Finn: I love this song!

Who's the greatest warrior ever?  
A hero of renown? Who slayed an evil ocean?  
Who cast the The Lich King down?  
Billy!  
And that time the evil Fire Count  
Captured a damsel fair.  
Who saved her with such brav'ry  
That she offered him her hair?  
Billy!  
Also... he fought a bear!

BILLY!

Me: Yay! So PB you gotta ADMIT magic is real! Because it is!

PB: What if I don't want to?

Me: You die. *smiles happily*

PB: Well magic isn't real and I don't care what you do to me.

Me: Ok, let's go to the Lich's well and see what you do. Uh… can you guys do that? Handcuffed here.

Finn: I will. Why not right?

PB: Fine it's real! Are you happy now?

Me: Nope, go into the well. Thanks for admitting that magic is real though.

PB: But I said it was real!*gets shoved into well*

Me: Finally she's gone. So BMO, what do you know about AMO?

BMO: He is my friend, very big, haven't seen him for a few years, good person. That's all I can say.

Me: Cool. I wish I could meet him.

BMO: No you don't…

Jake: BMO stop trying to be creepy it isn't working.

BMO: Fine.

Me: So I guess we're done with Trevor. Bye Trevor. Let's get going on more stuff though, these are from Guest!

Guest:

Spades: Finally we're here for the finale! Unknown Reader: Anyway, you people just met Spades my alter ego. We've also brought our qustions and dares! These questions will have drama, romance, suspense, action, and DEATH!Enjoy! Finn: If you could only save one person who would it be? Jake or the girl you love? PB: Why do you use too much rationality? There are many things in life that rationality will NOT be unable to solve. FP: Yesterday I watched the Frost and Fire episode and how did you feel about what happened in it? Finn: Remember your first question I gave you, well now it will happen! Jake ( if Finn chooses to save him ): Kill the person you hate the most here. PB: Kill Peppermint Butler! His evil plans must stop now! ( Gives PB a dagger ) Finn: Fight Little Mac from Punch Out in a boxing match! LSP: Jump into a volcano! ( if there's no Volcano around, I'll use my Fire magic to burn her ( or it ) ). GB: Fight Ryth from Infinity Blade II! ( Host person, if you don't know Ryth look him up please. ) Finn: Fight Rocky.B in a boxing match! Flame Princess: Kiss Finn after he get clob- er when he's done his boxing match. Don't worry Spades will use his magic to prevent what happened last time. Host: After Finn's boxing match, tell him you love him, and then kiss him for 27 seconds. Flame Princess: You are Spades favorite princess! He would like to take you on a date! Don't worry about burning him he has a gem that prevents him from getting burnt by fire and high temperature. Spades: You love stirring up trouble don't you? Unknown Reader: Only 86.27% of the time when it's okay. Spades: Wait a minute! * Reads last Dare * ... Thank you! I would hug you but that would mean I would be hugging myself! Unknown Reader: I know. But I hope the host and other Readers enjoy this! ( Sorry if you get this same review twice. I tried to post this last time but it didn't see it in the you do, just use this one. )

Me: Finn, I this is a pretty hard decision. Who would you choose?

Finn: I don't know! Who wouldn't mind dying?

Marceline: I wouldn't mind.

Finn: But I don't want you to die!

Marceline: Then why did you ask?

Finn: I-I… uh… both! I'd save them both!

Me: Only one person Finn.

Jake: You don't need to choose me dude, it's not like I'd ever need to be saved anyways.

Me: Bad decision Jake, cause these questions actually take effect in real life.

Jake: Aw man.*dies* *come back to life* Oh… you lied.

Me: No I didn't. You died, but only for a second.

Jake: Huh. Ok.

Me: Yep, so next question involves PB, who is still dying in the well. So we can skip it. Sorry Spades. So FP, what did you think of the Frost and Fire episode?

FP: Finn was a bitch that's all there is to it.

Me: Hey, no he is NOT!

Finn: I kind of thought FP would be the one yelling.

Me: I'm a different person today. For many reason you can't know.

Finn: Did you do something bad?

Me: No.

Finn: Hmm… oh did-

Me: NEXT QUESTION! Jake, kill the person you hate the most.

Jake: Tiffany's here right?

Me: Yea, she's-… he's here somewhere.

Tiffany: What do you want me to do?

Jake: Come here.

Tiffany: Ok.

Jake: So stand here next to me and… *stabs Tiffany* I win!

Me: Yay! PB is once again not here so I'll kill her butler for her. *stabs Butler* I win! So Finn has to fight Little Mac now. (I don't know who that is, but I'm just gonna pretend I do)

Finn: *fights Little Mac*

Me: Now, LSP can go jump into a volcano. Lucky for us we have one right outside. I built this place in a place with lots of useful stuff.

LSP: No way am I gonna jump into some random volcano!

Me: To bad! Jump in!

LSP: Nuh uh girl! You jump in. I cant', incase you haven't noticed I'm handcuffed to a CHAIR! Which is strongly glued to the ground!

LSP: *gets grabbed by backstage dude and thrown into volcano* I'll die being held by a hot guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy!

Me: Sure. Anyways, Gumball has to fight Ryth from Infinity Blade II. Who, let me tell you guys, is gonna kill Gumball. *smiles happily*

Gumball: *fights Ryth* **-moments later- ***dies*

Me: He'll, unfortunately, be back. Finn, finish up with that fight. You have a new opponent.

Finn: *kicking Little Mac's sorry ass* Ok, be there in a second. *jumps into next fight with Rocky.B, and fights*

Me: Now what? Oh ok FP, when Finn's done with that fight you have to kiss him. Not my choice.

FP: Fine.

**-30 minutes later-**

Finn: Oh yea! I win!

Me: To bad, you have to kiss FP now.

Finn: Dang it. *kisses FP reluctantly, and burns* OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!

Me: Haha, here's an ice pack. For your face. *gives Finn an ice pack*

Finn: Thanks. *put ice pack on face*

Me: Next, I have to… *smiles extremely happily*

Marceline: Is this another one of those Sydney and Finn things?

Me: Yea! I have to do two things.*whispers* Thank you Spades and Unknown Reader!

Finn: Haha, ok then.

Me: Come here. I love you Finn. I really do. Sorry Marceline.

Marceline: Yea, not your fault. Sorta.

Finn & Me: *kiss for 27 seconds*

(I know this is just a bunch of words that I'm typing, but I'm super happy right now)

Me: Haha… o-ok, FP, yaou are aparrently Spades favorite princess and he wants to take you on a date and don't worry about burning him. Yea ok. That sounds right.

FP: Sure I guess I could try and go.

Me: Cool. Ok, let's get this finished. These last ones are from Everlark-forever12!

Everlark-forever12:

I've got some dares!  
Everybody: do the tango with some one  
Too choose the people take names out of a hat!  
That also includes the back stage people and Cassie!  
Cassie's fanfic should be published tomorrow! Too  
Finn and fionna: I know you guys are afraid of water sooooooo go jump out of a helicopter and dive into the water with doing back flips and everything  
Well there must be the best party ever so the best song ever by one direction should play!  
And we should release 27 balloons at the end  
Also everyone who sends in dares should be put in the party if that's ok with everyone

Me: No dancing that weird. I respect the dare but… no. I'll do the rest though. Finn and Fionna have to jump out of a helicopter and do back flips. Then land in water. An ocean, maybe?

Finn: I hate you sometimes you know that?

Me: I get that a lot. Now go!

Finn & Fionna: *jump out of helicopter and do backflips* **YAAAAAAAAAAAA!** *lands in ocean* **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! ***swims to shore*

Finn: They're trying to kill us!

Fionna: I know, I hate them.

Me: Me too. I hate them too.

Finn: You're talking about yourself.

Me: I know, I'm mocking you! So we are now going to have an ending party. I'm sad now, someone come hug me. I had too much Finn today and I don't want hugs from anyone else so I don't want hugs. He's still wet anyway. So now 27 balloons will be released. But the backstage people bought 100 too many balloons, so we have 127. This also means they failure backstage people can join us.

Backstage: Yay!

Marceline: Can they take the handcuffs off?

Me: They have to. We can release balloons if we can't use our hands.

**-we are now cuff free-**

Me: So everyone has 2 balloons. We had a lot more. So I invited a few people over. Adventure Time people; meet the 6 mainest characters of Bravest Warriors! Chris, Beth, Wallow, Danny, Catbug, and, Impossibear. Yea! They're gonna throw balloons too because they're awesome and we're created by the same person who created all of you. Now everyone grab 2 balloons and when you hear the signal, throw them.

-signal goes off, which by the way is my favorite Finn quote: 'I want bionic legs!' from 'Who Would Win?'-

EVERYBODY: *throws balloons in the air and lets them rain around them*

Me: We were also supposed to play that one direction song, but I don't really want to. How about we play Origin by Evanescence?

-super creepy begins playing (listen to it, it's kinda freaky but I love it anyway and NOT party music)-

Some people: Turn it off! You be scarin' me!

Me: Fine! We can play Die young by Kesha.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

Hearts, out our minds  
Running 'till we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up  
That magic that we got nobody can touch

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush  
That magic in your eyes,  
it's making me blush

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young!

Me: That's the end of 'Questions and Embarrassing Stuff'. Bye everyone!

EVERYONE: BYE!

**Me: Well, that was it. The story is over and gone. I totally made a huge deal out of it, but I don't give a died at they end! It can't get any better than that for me! I loved this fanfic and all of you readers. Thanks everyone for 4,335 views, 107 reviews, 10 follows, and 8 favorites! They're small numbers compared to other fanfics, but they still meant the world to me. So, they final good bye, is given to you all by-**

**Finn: Finn! Bye guys!**

**Me: Finn!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bye you guys. : )**


End file.
